Reishi
by Dark Hearted Dragon's Master
Summary: Naruto is killed. Or is he. Witness his rebirth I hope . Not sure of the pairings so please give me some ideas. A minor pairing would be Naruto and Anko but that may be a one-time thing. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue ~ The death of Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki could only growl as he woke himself up, his usual sleeping attire gone. Then he bolted upright as he remembered how his team had just finished beating both Haku and Zabuza at the bridge yesterday. He had growled at his sensei when he had ordered Naruto to bury the two. But when he had done so, and was about to stab Zabuza's sword into the gravesite, he was greeted with a rather strange sight.

-Flashback-

Naruto looked around sadly as he finished covering the bodies. Turning toward the broken mask of Haku and Zabuza's own 'Headcutter' sword, he sighed as he picked up the boy's mask and buried it on the pretend Hunter-nin's grave. Sending a brief prayer for the boy to be sent to heaven, Naruto picked up Zabuza's sword, only to see a blue form appear over the grave of the missing-nin. "Zabuza?" He asked, instantly recognizing the fallen man's form slowly standing up. "What… what is going on?" he asked, holding up the blade in defense, not even realizing how foolish it was to do such a thing.

"Well kid, I think that someone listened to some kind of wish or prayer." Zabuza's ghost snickered. "When I was alive," the ghost began, standing near Naruto before placing a cold hand on the boys shoulder. "I made a promise to Kami-sama, saying that if he would spare me the hell that I was bringing upon myself, now this is before I faced the Mizukage of course. I promised that the next person to touch my own sword and if they actually had the will to do what they dreamed, then I would teach them." He explained, looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

"But all I did was get ready to stab it into your grave!" Naruto yelled, looking down to the sword.

"Doesn't matter, kid." Zabuza's ghost smiled. "You are the only one in that entire _team_ as you would call it, that has any dream that is agreeable with Kami-sama." It explained. "At least as near as I can figure." He chuckled at Naruto's pout. "Now what is so important that you want, what is your dream kid?" he asked.

"Hokage…" Naruto whispered.

"Whats that kid?"

"THE NAME'S NARUTO!" Naruto shouted, swinging the sword through Zabuza's bluish form.

"Okay, NARUTO!" Zabuza shouted. "I think you should tell me instead of whispering!" he growled.

"I want to be Hokage!" Naruto shouted, taking the sword in a two handed grip, somehow able to hold the sword without falling over. "And I won't stop until I achieve that dream!" he growled.

"Good." Zabuza smiled.

That smile however turned into one of wonder as a glow seemed to appear out of his sword, shocking both the ghost and Naruto himself who felt that the sword was growing very light. After a few seconds of the blinding light, Naruto winced as he felt a burning along his arms before both the pain and the light died down.

Looking down, Naruto saw that where the single heavy sword sat in his hands, now shown two rather large looking curved blades. Both blades were black in color with a bluish tinted blade. The hilts on the swords resembled a beasts claw on each side with a grey eye in the middle of each. The handles were wrapped in what looked like red leather, ending at the end with a slight curve towards the direction of the blade. Looking back at Zabuza, he saw that the man was becoming a fine mist and disappearing. At his feet however, appeared a large scroll with a seal on each end of the paper.

Taking a deep breathe before shaking his head, Naruto wearily took a glance down at his arms themselves and gasped. On each arm was a pair of bracers that seemed to extend from his wrist all the way back to his elbows. Several tribal designs adorned the surface of each, both circling a single poin on each. Dropping the blades he tried to take them off, only for the swords to appear at the small of his back in a cross like pattern. Moving the bracers seemed like a good idea, until when he did, the bracers seemed to exude a large amount of weight in each, nearly ripping his arms out of their sockets. Taking his hands away as easily as he could, which proved very difficult with the added weight, a few seconds of tension was rewarded with Naruto able to move again, this time Naruto looked at the scroll in front of him. Picking up the item, Naruto was instantly feeling sleepy. But before he could do anything, he found himself in his bed before sleep claimed him, the items seeming to disappear into nothingness.

-Flashback End-

That had apparently happened yesterday. Looking at his arms, he was confused to see a rather weird looking seal wrapping around each of his wrists. Looking around the room, Naruto was able to get himself sitting up before he was surprised by a screaming Sakura. "NARUTO-BAKA GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed from right outside his door.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto shouted, surprising himself. _Wait a minute. _He thought, looking once more at his hands before shaking his hands._ No way would I scream at Sakura-chan._ He sighed. _After all, who would love a bijuu container?_ He asked himself as he got out of bed painfully. "I wish I could so kill ghosts." He growled to himself as he put on his shirt and opened the door to the room only to find Sasuke standing there, Sakura behind him. "What do you want, Sasuke-teme. I thought breakfast was ready." He grunted.

"Give me Zabuza's sword, dobe." Sasuke demanded.

"What are you talking about, teme? The sword is at the gravesite like I was told to do." Naruto growled, backing up a single step. "And why do you even want it?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't an elite Uchiha have a sword like that?" Kakashi looked on from behind the two as he walked up the stairs. "Now where is it." He demanded.

"How should I know, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked dumbly. "I haven't seen it since I was at the gravesite. Maybe you should send your dog summons to find it." He shrugged.

"Don't tell me what to do, genin." Kakashi growled. Turning towards Sasuke, he flashed his eye-smile. "Come on, lets go look through his stuff, Sasuke. Zabuza's sword is a pretty big blade. He can't hide it in his bag." The Cyclops began.

Naruto was at his bag before they were. "Do you see a large ass sword like that, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked snidely.

"I don't care, Naruto." Kakashi replied, making Naruto quirk an eyebrow at the Jounin. "I sent you to bury them, and place the sword at the base of the gravesite. But you can't even do that. Now hand over the sword. Sasuke deserves it more than you ever will." He ordered.

"I can't give what I don't HAVE!" Naruto shouted, a sliver of red hitting his eyes as his anger got the better of him only slightly.

"Okay, then you are saying that you disobeyed my orders?" Kakashi asked, looking at the two teammates. Both of them were smirking at Naruto's misfortune.

"You know what, I know for a fact that I put that sword at his graves. And the question of how you know its not there is something altogether to ask as well." Naruto said, glaring at each of his teammates. "But then again, I already know the answer to that, and trust me. Its going in MY report to the Hokage." Naruto shrugged. "And to _think_, a Hatake, a Haruno, and an Uchiha, all becoming GRAVEROBBERS!" he shouted, shoving his backpack onto his shoulders. "The bridge is done, and I am going to tell the old man thanks for having me." He growled, moving past his team.

Only he didn't get very far. Sasuke's hand ripped Naruto around, causing him to be hammered back into his room, this time without his pack. His pack however was being ripped apart by Sasuke and Sakura at the door, Kakashi smiling his eye-smile behind them. After what seemed like only a few minutes, Naruto shouted at Sasuke to give him back his pack since he didn't find anything.

But when Naruto looked again, he saw that Sakura had grabbed all of his scrolls from his pack and were pocketing them, all the while smiling at Sasuke lovingly. _One of these days I am going to kill them._ He thought, looking at the three of them.

But salvation came in a rather weird form. A crossbow was somehow instantly at Sakura's head, Inari at the other end. "I think that that belongs to Naruto-nee-chan." He growled, causing Sakura to let out a shriek in dismay before all of her pockets were emptied onto the floor as she fell backwards.

"That's okay, Inari." Naruto sighed, standing back up and picking up his stuff before exiting the room. "I don't care what they do anymore." Naruto smiled at the little boy. "We're even now huh?" he asked.

"Never nee-chan." Inari smiled as he walked away with Naruto at his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha – Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as the last of his paperwork was finished. He could only sigh as he knew there would be more to do today, even though he was more than a little worried about Team 7. He had known something was up when he felt a weird form of chakra appearing out of nowhere the other day. And that was when he had also received a summons from Kakashi stating that the mission had to be upgraded when the team was intercepted by Momochi Zabuza on the way to Wave. Looking around his office, he took out his pipe and lit it, hoping to hear from them soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wave Country

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha was livid as he looked over every inch of Naruto's room. He had been searching for over an hour now with Sakura's help as the two of them continued to search for the blade._ I will not let that dobe receive more power than me!_ He growled to himself, hearing Sakura moan at the sound. _And when I get the same power that Zabuza had, I will kill my brother, and then whoever else gets in my way from reviving my clan!_

Sakura however was looking through the room for anything else that Naruto might have left behind so that she could give it to her Sasuke-kun. _When I find that sword for Sasuke-kun, he'll have no choice but to love me!_ She squealed as she proceeded to hug herself in joy, not paying attention to the scowl coming her way from Sasuke behind her back.

"Damnit, Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke shouted, drawing Kakashi's attention from the doorway. "You told me that that dobe would follow your orders and plant that sword for me to steal today. Now the blade is gone!" he growled low enough for only the three of them to hear.

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Kakashi began, looking down at Naruto as he ate breakfast. "When we get back to Konoha, I already have a plan to get the sword from him, even if he says that he doesn't have it." He explained.

Little did they know however, that the Naruto being so carefree, not to mention the family, were all henge'd clones. The real Naruto had recorded some of the conversation using a henge and a scroll, and even now was experiencing the joy of finally being acknowledged by someone. The entire Wave country was out on the bridge, wishing him well as he began to leave. As he left however, he heard Inari asking his grandfather what they should name the bridge. He face-faulted as he heard the entire crowd agreed on what to name the bridge. _The Great Naruto Bridge, huh?_ He thought as he smiled before taking off into the treeline.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outskirts of Konoha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Naruto three days of travel to get to Konoha. The only reason for the long wait was because he knew that he would need practice with whatever kind of blades that were the remains of Zabuza's sword. The same day that he had left Wave, Naruto had finally been able to open the scroll left to him by the ghost of Zabuza. It entailed everything that Zabuza had known, from ninjutsu to genjutsu, even his trade-mark Kinjutsu, the silent killing techniques.

For the past three days, Naruto had been taking breaks every once in a while only to train just a little bit in the arts that he had been given. He had found that both his swords and the bracers had some kind of seals embedded in them, confusing him as to their purpose. He had yet to use the blades, much less the bracers other than to inspect them closely. _I need to ask Oji-san about learning seals._ He thought as he walked out of the treeline. Showing his papers to the Gate Chuunin, Naruto immediately had to answer when asked where his team was, that his team was too slow to keep up so they left him to go report to the Hokage.

Smiling as he was allowed through, Naruto took to the buildings quickly arriving at the tower. Entering the office of the Hokage always brought a smile to the blondes face. "Hey, Hokage-jiji!" he shouted, smiling at his adopted grandfather.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi gapped before looking down at the scroll. "Umm, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking around the office.

"What do you mean, jiji? I came to report the success of the mission!" Naruto smiled.

"Umm, Naruto, give me some blood please?" Sarutobi grunted, holding out a siringe.

"What the hell for!?" Naruto shouted, causing Sarutobi to wince. "You KNOW I hate needles!" he screamed, rubbing his arms quickly.

"Naruto, your supposed to be DEAD." Sarutobi groaned as he saw Naruto's eyes widen, making Sarutobi glad that he had believed his heart at looking at the boy before him. "Kakashi sent a dog ahead of everyone like yesterday, stating that you had been killed in action. I wanted to wait to announce the failure of the mission until they got here."

"Dead? That fucking Cyclops had me pegged as DEAD?!"

"Naruto, show some respect for your sensei." Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Not when that stupid Cyclops had me killed just because I didn't have a sword and left while those three tore apart my room!" Naruto shouted, causing the secretary to come into the room. Nobody was even aware that the Hokage was in a meeting, since nobody really paid attention to the boy. "How did he say I died?" he asked, looking at the Hokage with tears in his eyes.

"He said that Zabuza Momochi killed you during the initial encounter." Sarutobi growled.

Naruto looked around the office, slowly at first, his mind finally seeming to awaken from what felt like a full sleep. "Umm, jiji?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked, looking at the blonde confused. "What is it? I need to get ahold of people telling them that your NOT dead." He began.

"No." Naruto said, giving the Hokage a fox-like grin. "I want three things, jiji-san." He said, his smile turning more sinister.

"Okay?" Sarutobi was now confused.

"I want what my family wanted for me." He growled, shocking the kage. "I know that you knew who my parents were. I also know that they were somehow important, Oji."

"Naruto, I can't." Sarutobi grunted.

"Bullshit, jiji. From the rest of my requests, this should be easy for you." Naruto growled. "I barely ask anything from you, and get nothing in return for some of the stuff I have done. You're the Hokage, not a normal shinobi. Just give me what I ask, nothing major." The blonde groaned.

"Naruto…" the Hokage slowly shook his head before placing a hand on a seal. "I hope you know what you're doing, grandson." He sighed, tossing the boy several scrolls. "I only hid this from you, since you would be in constant danger." He explained, gesturing to the scrolls. In total there were four of them, a red one, a yellow one, a blue and a black one, all with seals on them.

Naruto looked upon the yellow one, with the kanji for 'Father' on them. "What the hell?" he asked, trying to open them.

"Spill blood on the kanji. Their blood seals created by your own father." The Hokage smiled, remembering the blonde's father fondly.

Naruto did as he was told, only to have the kanji dissolve and the scroll to open. Reading the scroll quickly, Naruto had to close it before he ripped it to shreds. "So, a Namikaze has been reborn huh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Don't start that shit, Sarutobi-sama." Naruto smiled evilly again. "Oh this should be fun. I understand the reasons he did it, but the shit still fucking burns." He sighed. "Oh well."

"Naruto, what are you wanting to do now?" Sarutobi asked wearily. He still had hopes for the boy, even if he might not like them.

"Oh trust me, this'll be fun, for the TWO of us." The blonde smiled. "First, since that was only part of the first request." He began. "I want to have the Uzumaki _remain_ dead. Let the demon everyone hates die." He smiled at the Hokage's shocked expression. "With being the demon, I wont receive ANY kind of fair training." Naruto explained. "If I become someone else, say under some kind of genjutsu to change my appearance, I can receive better training. Hell I can _become someone_! I can be a better ninja as someone else, then I could protect my precious people better."

"Okay, you have good reasoning, Naruto. But how do you want to be 'revived' as it were?" the old man asked. "You have to be brought back somehow."

"What do you mean 'revived'? I am doing this as to never become 'reborn'." Naruto explained. "I want to have a fresh start, away from team 7, even if they are a bunch of wannabe grave-robbers." He sighed, looking at his arms. "I can't be a person with everyone thinking that the fox is gonna come out." He said, a lone tear creeping out of his eyes. Handing the Hokage a new scroll from behind him, he backed away. "This is the report from the mission, signed by Tazuna himself with side-notes included. Zabuza's head protector is on the concealed compartment of the scroll. I seriously need to learn how to do seals Hokage-sama." He grinned.

Looking over the report, he smiled as he saw that Tazuna was greatly impressed with Naruto's performance, and noted that the blonde had helped his own grandson grow out of some kind of funk that he had been in. Looking at the end of the scroll, Sarutobi growled low in his throat as he saw that Tazuna was requesting that the money that would be going to everyone in Team 7 be given to Naruto, since everyone else didn't really even do anything during the fights. Looking up at a rather sad looking Naruto, Sarutobi sighed. Taking out a smaller scroll, Sarutobi began writing his own mandate. Handing it to the blonde, Sarutobi smiled. "Take that to the missions office. Get yourself some new clothes, and gear. Then come talk to me." He began. "We'll talk about your other requests then, okay? And put this over your face, that way nobody can think your still alive." The old man smiled as he tossed a large bandana to Naruto who placed it over every part of his head other than his protector and his eyes.

Sarutobi sighed before he gasped as somehow, Naruto's arms glowed briefly, making the Hokage blink at the brightness. When the light died down, Naruto was moving his hands over a matching pair of black bracers attached to the blondes wrists. Looking at the blondes waist, Sarutobi's eyes grew as he saw a pair of double bladed shamshir swords hooked at the small of the blondes back.

Naruto without a second glance was gone from the room, heading for his mission pay, not even bothering to read the scroll that was now in the pocket of his jumpsuit.

The Great Naruto Bridge – One Day earlier

"What do you mean, Naruto is gone!?" Sakura shouted, looking at the shadow clone of the boy as he whistled a hapless tune. "He's right here!"

A distinct poof was heard, and in the place of Naruto, was only smoke. "Shit, Naruto IS gone! That was a shadow clone!" Kakashi growled, looking around for the blonde. "When did he leave, Tazuna!?" he demanded.

"I honestly don't know. I know that the bridge has his name on it, and he already has the mission scroll that was signed, so I would say about oh…" Tazuna sighed, rubbing his chin. "I'd say two days ago I think."

"Lets just go kill him, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura smiled. "I know he can't be good enough to beat both you and Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, he left out on his own. My dogs wont chase him because of his scent. We have no idea where he could have gone." Kakashi sighed, wishing he didn't have to listen to the constant whining of Sakura. _If it weren't for her mother being on the council, she would not have been in the program to begin with!_ He thought. Quickly throwing out a scroll and ink, he wrote a quick letter to the Hokage, stating that there was an accident and that Naruto was killed in action.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-baka isn't dead." Sakura stammered, reading over his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, Sakura." Sasuke began, looking into the forest. "With the Demon Brothers still out there, and nobody knows how many other missing-nin still out there, the dobe has no chance out there."

"Yeah, after all." Sakura sighed happily. "He is just a deadlast." She smiled, her dreams coming closer to being possible, or at least in her own mind that is. Kakashi could only growl as he summoned a dog to take the scroll away.

_I will take my revenge on you, demon._ He thought, watching the dog vanish. _You took sensei from me, and now you have nowhere to go. Konoha will never accept you._

Konoha – Present Time, Outfitter shop

Naruto had been walking around ever since he had gotten the money from the mission, watching everyones reaction to an almost new face in their midst. But as he walked into a shop that always chased him out, he was surprised to see the shop-owner actually helping him. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that he a blonde customer in a face-mask. But as Naruto looked around for some clothes, he found something that intrigued him. It was a long-sleeved mesh shirt with a different design of mesh. On another shelf however, Naruto was shocked to see an over-top (a shirt that just covers the top half of the back and the arms with a snap on the front) with small leather encasing what would be his neck. Quickly grabbing both items, he quickly changed into the items and looked at himself in the mirror. He was almost shocked to see that everything seemed to fit perfectly, only leaving something to cover his face with.

Changing back into his original clothes, he continued looking around, picking up several ANBU style pants and cargo pants. Looking at a pair of half-shirts (Gotenks Shirt from DBZ) that seemed to hold a lot of pockets, he picked up several of those as well. Looking around, he saw something that really made him happy: a pair of buckle-down combat boots with boot-knife holsters. Taking everything to the counter, he smiled an eye-smile at the clerk. "I'll take these, and if you can make an order of several of the boots and the mesh shirts, I would be happy to pay for them now."

"What did you do, get pay for an S rank or something?" the clerk smiled as he took down the order, including several other items he wanted to give to the young shinobi for free.

"Something like that." Naruto laughed, looking around.

"Listen, kiddo." The clerk sighed, thinking of something in the back. "I have something that you might find good to have. Never sold it, since it's kind of an old family secret." He began. "But if you can keep coming here, I don't see a reason to not give them to you."

Naruto was ecstatic as he looked up at the clerk. "Thanks mister!" Naruto yelled, shocking the man before bowing repeatedly in thanks.

"I'll be right back then." The clerk laughed, watching the boys eyes seem to light up.

Naruto continued to look around, watching several academy students as they walked around the shop. He frowned as he watched Konohamaru walking in with his friends. He looked like he had been crying. _Oh shit!_ Naruto groaned to himself. _Of COURSE! I forgot that he would find out from jiji!_ Naruto slapped his forehead at his own oversight. Just as he looked about ready to bolt, the clerk came back in with a box. Naruto waited expectantly for the man to open the box, which revealed to be a pair of black fingerless gloves with pieces of some kind of red metal along the back of the hand and the fingers.

"These have been passed down to my family for generations, mainly to the shinobi of my family." The clerk smiled fondly at the gloves. "But I have no need of them. I'm not the Taijutsu type if you get my meaning. And a pair of chakra-absorbing gloves should be used by someone who can do them justice."

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted before grabbing the gloves and then hugging the clerk. Before the clerk could even recover, Naruto gave the clerk the money and was out of the shop without a second glance, a trail of dust behind him.

Main Gate of Konoha

Kakashi was livid as he looked around the village, trying to feel for any massive amounts of chakra from a single source. Finding none, he reported to the gate guard and asked if the blonde container had been through here lately.

"Kakashi, I guess you hadn't heard, have you?" one of the guards asked. "The kid was killed by Zabuza Momochi several days ago. I thought he was with you and your team?"

Kakashi was now pissed. He couldn't get any information from the guards, which meant he would have to get the information from the Hokage himself. _If that old man doesn't tell me where the demon is, I'll talk to Danzo._ He thought, dismissing the two genin behind him. "I'll complete the mission report." He said, looking back to see the Uchiha leaving for home, Sakura following behind him like a little lost puppy trying to get home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office ~ Three Days Later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi could only sigh as he looked over at the former blonde in front of him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I already told you that I was." The boy growled, looking at his self in a full length mirror. "Now are you gonna pull through?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Sarutobi asked, only getting a side-ways glare. "Okay fine. Your new name is Reishi Navumo, father died in the Kyuubi attack. Mother died several years later due to illness. Only child, clan status to be granted after the rank of Chuunin due to abnormal chakra capacity and near limitless stamina as well as more suspected bloodline limits. Good so far?" Sarutobi smiled at the nod from the blonde as he fiddled with his now red and orange colored hair. "Team Eight being given a fourth member on a trial basis with several Jounin coming through to give other kinds of instruction on sub-apprentice status."

"One more thing though, Oji-san." The newly named shinobi smirked. "I don't want Kakashi near me." He growled at the thought of the Jounin finding out his secret. "I don't need him compromising me in this new life."

Sarutobi smiled as he looked at the boy in front of him. Gone was the boy's orange jumpsuit, being replaced by a pair of black and red camouflage cargo pants with a long-sleeved mesh shirt with a tye-dye tank top covered by a long sleeve over-top. His hands were encased in the gloves given to him by the shop-clerk. A mask covered the lower half of Reishi's face, but unlike the plain mask that Kakashi wore, Reishi wore one that resembled a demons lower face with an open mouth, mesh covering the opening that could be opened or closed. In the boys hair, much to the old man's surprise, was a pair of weirdly designed kunai that Naruto had once found in a training ground. They attached to the ends of longer hair resembling a beasts talons. But as it was, his hair wasn't long enough to use it like that, but had found a way to attach it to a chain if needed making it out to be a kusarigami in case of emergency. "You really do want to go through with this, even with what you have already have lost?" he asked the boy.

"What did I lose that I can't regain?" Reishi asked. "I already know that Konohamaru is going to need help, even later down the line." he sighed. "Hokage-sama, I want this an S class secret, to be only broken by me, and confirmed by you. I don't want anyone knowing about this." He growled, his fists at his side tightening. "I hate to leave everyone thinking that I am dead, but I need this, and so do others." He replied, looking back at the Hokage. "Please call the rookie's here. I want to introduce myself. I am keeping my dream by the way." He smirked, causing the Hokage to sweat-drop. He immediately called the ANBU to bring in the rookie 9, or as the case was, the rookie 8.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx An hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, now named Reishi, stood in a darker corner of the Hokage's office, waiting. As he waited, he had been looking through everything that he had been given by his parents. House keys, jutsu scrolls that seemed to go on forever in a hidden library, designs for weapons that the shopkeepers would die for, etc. etc. His meanderings were broken when he heard the office door open, only to wince when he heard the howling of what sounded like a wounded animal, followed by the sounds of a girl crying. Reishi's heart seemed to stop as he looked at who seemed to enter the office door. Hinata Hyuuga and her team where there, including their Jounin-sensei. Hinata looked like she had been crying for hours by the way her face looked. She didn't even seem to have the strength to stand if it weren't for Shino and Kiba holding her up. As soon as the door closed again however, Hinata lost the last of her will and wailed out in misery as she cried out in pain. Reishi looked at her as she cried. He had no idea why she was crying. She had always blushed and fainted whenever he was around, and whenever she was actually awake, she was either stuttering or playing with her index fingers.

Shino looked distraught as he had no idea how to help. "Hinata-chan, you know that Naruto would not want you to be like this." He said as calmly as he could. "He would want you to be happy, even if he wasn't here."

"Idiot!" Kiba shouted, pushing him away from Hinata. "You had to bring up that dead-last?" he asked, causing Reishi to refrain from growling at the mutt boy. "He's dead! Now we have to make her feel better!" he shouted.

Hinata seemed to cheer up at something. Looking around, she stopped crying. _Why do I smell ramen?_ She asked herself as she looked around the office, hoping that her crush would be there somewhere, waiting to prank them or something. "Naruto-kun." She whimpered.

Any further comment was pushed aside as team ten came into the office. They looked like they had just gotten back from a mission. All three of them looked sleep deprived, Chouji included. The Akimichi wasn't even holding any food in his hands. Shikamaru looked like he didn't know what to believe anymore, his eyes darting all over the place in confusion. "Hokage-sama? We came to bring in the mission report and got told that you wanted to see us?" Asuma Sarutobi sighed as he too walked in behind his team, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

The door once again interrupted any kind of response from the Hokage as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke entered the office like they owned the place. "Hokage-sama, we just got back from that pathetic excuse of country, and we get told to get over here?" Sasuke growled, not noticing the sound of tightening leather as Reishi clenched his fist.

At Sasuke's comment, everyone glared at him, except for Ino and Sakura of course. But as they looked at the growling noise from the couch, Sasuke was immediately slammed into the wall via gentle fist strike. Everyone gasped as Hinata seemed to want to continue the fight in anger. "You dare call yourself a shinobi." She growled. "Where is his body, Uchiha!?" she shouted, her foot now dangerously close to the Uchiha's groin.

The Uchiha was silent as he stared at his attacker, not even understanding what he had done wrong. "Leave him alone Hinata." Sarutobi began. "He has no control over what happened."

"Bullshit!" Hinata shouted, causing Reishi to smirk. "You and I both know that if this little bitch of a 'prodigy' was even a little bit strong, he would have been able to save…" she frowned in her own anger. "He would still be alive." She said, looking back at her team before moving to sit with them. She was only successful. Midway there, Sasuke seemed to grow a backbone as he charged the now defenseless Hyuuga. He was almost there, a kunai raised in anger as he attacked. But before he reached her, a rather weird looking pair of chains wrapped around his arms and legs causing him to fall on his back. The attack didn't end however. The chains began pulling him toward a far corner. Once in the corner, the sound of jingling chain was heard before the smack of leather meeting flesh was heard. A second after the noise, Sasuke was launched out of the corner and landed into a sofa, a long length of black chain wrapped around him from shoulders to ankles, much to the outrage of his fan girls.

"Now," a deep voice growled out of the corner. "I may be new to the whole _team_ thing around here, but if I would guess it, you're the arrogant kind of idiot who gets their teammates killed in a mission." It mocked, a black blade pointing toward the Uchiha. "I don't care about your name, boy. I don't care about ANYBODIES names in this room except for the old man behind the desk."

As everyone looked at the corner, Reishi walked out of the corner, his sword still pointing at the chained Uchiha. "Hello, everyone. The names Reishi. How are you today." He smiled behind his mask.

A/N: I know this is an odd concept. Everyone either banishes or something or other. This idea was on my computer as I slept and found it like it is. Please review if you'd like me to continue. I like what I have planned for the story, so please give me ideas. Planning on a Wind/Water affinity with a much lower metal affinity (I may actually give him the Iron sand bloodline depending on what ideas I can get. Looking for a yes or no on reviews to this) so please read and review!


	2. The Birth Of Reishi

Chapter 1

Reishi, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki, could only smile behind his mask at the dead-pan look on everyone's faces. Or at least some of them had that look, others looked at him as if to kill him, those being Kakashi, Ino, and Sakura. Hinata however looked at him in awe as she saw what he had done for her with her Byakugan. However she was extremely concerned with not being able to see his chakra points. It was as if a solid block appeared. The only thing she was able to see was his movements. Shaking her head she walked up to him and bowed. "Thank you for helping me, Reishi-san was it?" she asked.

"Okay, for one thing its just Reishi. No 'Reishu-kun' or 'Reishi-sama' and DEFINITELY not 'Reishi-chan'. I don't like formalities." Reishi smiled as he stood Hinata up from her bow. "And unless I deserve it, I don't deserve to be bowed to either."

Hinata was at a loss for some reason. No matter what, it seemed like this boy was familiar, as if she knew him already. But as she looked at the different aspects of the boy in front of her, she could not tell anything other than his eyes that struck her as familiar. Taking a step back, she bowed again. "I am sorry, Reishi-san, but I am sorry to say that I must offer my gratitude either way. Since you saved me from being attacked by my fellow shinobi."

"You being attacked? You attacked Sasuke-kun and he didn't even do anything to you!" Ino yelled, preparing a series of handseals. _I'll make her apologize and then become his slave._ She thought, looking at the Hyuuga. _After all, she was all over that deadlast Naruto._

However, while Ino was preparing her jutsu, Reishi however was not going to let it happen. Taking out a rather small plushy that he stashed in his pocket, he smiled as the jutsu finished. Pulling Hinata away in time, Ino was placed inside the plushy dolls own stuffed body.

Ino seemed to immediately realize what had happened, but couldn't do anything with her hands the way they were so everyone in the room was treated to having a jumping plushy doll before Ino came back to her body, screaming for whoever did that to come forward so that she could kill them, all the while rubbing her arms against some invisible chill.

At that time however, Kakashi had somehow gotten Sasuke out of the chains, and neither of them were unhappy. "Hokage-san," Sasuke growled, grabbing another kunai. "I want these two arrested for assaulting me."

"Shut up, Sasuke." Sarutobi growled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "I don't care about what the elders have put into your head, little boy. But you don't get whatever you want here in this office."

"Hokage-sama? Shouldn't we wait until the Gennin are out of the office to talk about who gets what?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-san," Reishi growled. "Considering your own rules, I would suggest you shut up before I call into question of what happened to your former teammate." He said with a growled.

"How dare you!" Sakura growled, running at the boy only to receive a smashed in face from a yawning Reishi, who had had to reach back just for her face to connect with his fist.

"I read up on this _Uzumaki Naruto_." Reishi growled, looking at the three members of team seven. "And from what I read, the only reason your team left on that C rank turned A rank, was because of your incessant need to kill him off, and the need to prove how _special_ the Uchiha is." He growled, staring now dead center at Sasuke. "So, Sasuke-_teme_, how does it feel to come out of the closet?" he asked, making several of the other people in the room laugh at Sasuke's expense.

"I've never come out of the closet."

"Oh wow, such a closet case, Hokage-sama. You should maybe ask to have him _evaluated_ to make sure he can even _reproduce_. I would hate to have all this bullshit happen, and still need to call for Itachi to come back, just to keep the Sharingan in check and in Konoha." Reishi smirked.

"Alright, everyone CALM DOWN!" Sarutobi roared, his own Killer Intent reaching everyone, to which only caused Reishi to smile while Sasuke looked about ready to piss himself. Now looking at everyone in turn, Sarutobi sighed. "Now, before everything here started, I had a meeting planned out. I am now going to go on with what I was going to do. Reishi, sit down please." He began, gesturing to a chair facing the village landscape while everyone sat staring at the old man. "Now, as you all have heard, one of our dear friends died recently. Naruto was a good shinobi who didn't deserve to die. He loved this village very much and died because of unforeseen complications in his latest mission."

At that point Reishi was immediately drawn into it when he turned around and saw Hinata begin to tear up again. Looking around, Reishi smiled in his mask before a chain walked itself from his bracer to tickle her instep, causing her to jump ever so slightly, but she stopped crying.

"Now, seeing as we have one less for obvious reasons, I was able to swindle an old friend of mine to send me his most promising student, someone who left Konoha a very long time ago with his uncle. And due to his bloodline limits, he has been granted a shinobi status and clan head status at Chuunin." Sarutobi began.

"Hokage-sama, my team just got back from mission," Kakashi began. "I can't possibly take another student when Naruto's death is so fresh." At this, the wood on Reishi's chair _splintered_ under the force of his grip. "Is there a problem, Genin?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hatake-san." Reishi spat. "I just get involuntary muscle spasms around bullshit. I'd guess you'd say its my bullshit meter." He shrugged, giving the Jounin a smirk.

"As SUCH," Sarutobi interrupted. "Reishi is not going to your team, Kakashi. He's joining Team 8 since they are also going to be receiving a little bit more training later. I want to try something of a test with his abilities combined with their tracking expertise."

"If your wanting to test a teams abilities, Hokage-sama, why not have Sasuke-kun test them?" Sakura asked, looking at everyone except Reishi.

"Hold your tongue you pink haired banshee." Reishi growled. "You have no idea what the test is so go suck a dead donkey off or something."

"Reishi, calm down." Sarutobi warned. "You know what we talked about earlier." He explained. "You go with my rules, I go with yours. Got it?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Reishi sighed. "Kurenei-sensei? Where does your team meet for team meetings?" he asked.

"Well our next meeting is in a week at Ichiruka Ramen so you can meet us there about eight oclock I guess." Kurenei began, looking at the immediate blush from Hinata.

"Well then, next week at seven it is then." Reishi smiled a farewell to them before walking out of the door.

"I want his…" Sasuke demanded, or he would have if he hadn't received a stapler in the back of his head.

"Nothing of mine, Sasuke-teme, is up for your decision, much less your wants. So go away." Reishi growled coldly. And with that, the newest shinobi of the Rookie 9 group left the office to parts unknown.

Hinata stared at his back as calmly as she could, holding onto her emotions ever so tightly. Barely stopping herself from crying, she stood up and walked shakily out of the office, followed by her team, each of them expecting her to drop from fatigue. _I miss Naruto-kun._ She thought as she walked.

Kurenei however could only stare at the remainder of the people in the room. Sasuke however wasn't even paying attention to the Jounin. He was staring at the office door, anger and rage present in his eyes. She calmly glanced to Kakashi only to see him glaring over a scroll that the Hokage had given him. "How can this be, Hokage-sama? We just got back! How can the mission have already been turned in?!" he growled, looking over the mission report. _It almost looks like someone delivered it… but Tazuna told me that Naruto had been given the scroll already and was on his way!_ Kakashi thought, his eyes widening as he heard Sakura asking Sasuke out again in her high-pitched voice. "Where is Naruto, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"I don't know honestly, Kakashi." Sarutobi smiled. "Why don't you tell me where you buried him."

"We burned the body, Hokage-san." Sasuke growled as he fought off his fangirl. "He didn't deserve a proper funeral so we burned the body."

"Uchiha Sasuke, for being as disrespectful as you are being, I should arrest you and detain you for a full month in the ANBU Headquarters." Sarutobi frowned, barely keeping his own anger in check. "But this is the last time I am going to let it slide." He said, his frown turning upside down. "Now, for the three of you being pretty much AWOL for four days," he began. "Hatake Kakashi, step forward. Kurenei, I will need a witness for this, do you mind?" he asked snidely as he looked at the genjutsu mistress only to grin at her nod. "Good."

"Hokage-sama, we weren't AWOL, we were in Wave completing the mission!" Sakura shrieked, causing Kurenei to wince and shake her head to relieve the tension in her ear and neck.

Sarutobi could only sigh. "I already know that the bridge was completed several days ago, and already received the payment from the client for an S rank mission." He began. "And as such, you are entitled to your pay of it. HOWEVER!" he smirked at the look on everyone's face. "You will be donating it to the orphans hospital that is being erected in Naruto's honor. He will be most pleased with having a hospital named after him." Sarutobi laughed.

"Is this some kind of joke, Hokage-san?!" Sasuke yelled, standing erect in front of the older shinobi.

"I'll give you points for bravery, BOY. Just none for smarts." Sarutobi growled as his anger surfaced on his own face. "You will be donating it to the orphans hospital that is being erected in Naruto's honor. That is an order. The money has already been dealt with, so maybe next time you wont dawdle in returning from a mission." He said sternly. "You three don't have a third person so don't even ASK about having another C rank mission tomorrow, Kakashi. All you three will be dealing with for the next YEAR are D ranks so get use to it." He said before Kakashi exited the office.

Now that he was alone, he could only smile before taking out a list of sensei's that he felt could help the newly named Reishi with his dream and his plans for the future. He just hoped that he could pull it off. Some of them were not exactly the best for being a sensei. The list included:

Anko Miterashi

Might Gai

Genma

Sarutobi Asuma

Other than those few, Sarutobi would have asked Kurenei to teach him some genjutsu but he didn't think that he could count on Reishi actually having the qualities necessary for genjutsu. He would still need to ask Hayate to possibly teach him some kenjutsu since he was kind of the only one who could really teach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartment Complex ~ Later that night

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wonder why I would have to stay at a new apartment._ He thought as he walked with the owner of an apartment complex, watching the shinobi coming and going from their own apartments. "So the only one you have available is a two bedroom?" he asked the owner in front of him. Somehow, since he had found out that he was dead, something kept happening, like he was finally able to think a lot easier. Hell he hadn't had an emotional outburst since he had talked with the old man. He had even discovered that he was able to learn everything that happened with the Kage Bunshin, and it almost scared him about how much more he could learn from just that alone. He rarely felt winded when he used the technique, so he had sent earlier today several dozens of clones out to both the library and the Hokage's Vault to try and learn everything that they could. _I just don't get in trouble for learning on the fly like this._ He thought, remembering that it was not supposed to be allowed to break into the Vault just to learn from the scroll of seals or anything else in there.

Thankfully his clones had yet to be caught, and since the librarians had closed up the library over an hour ago, he would learn much sooner rather than later. But now what was truly concerning him was the staring that he seemed to be doing at not only his surroundings, but to what must have been the most perverted actions that he could think of while looking at the blonde owner of the apartments. She must have been like twenty five years old from the looks of her, far from any bad age or anything like that. She had a nicely shaped rear and from what he had noticed when he had talked with her face to face, she wasn't that bad looking in the front. Reishi was quite happy to note that she did not seem to notice his staring, or she just didn't care about his looking at her.

"Yes, in fact the last tenant was so into training he turned the other room into a sort of dojo. Wooden weapons, a few training dummies, stuff like that." The woman explained a show of excitement in the air from the way she looked at him over her shoulder.

"That's a good thing. I'm used to having room to train." He smiled at the lie. The woman in front of him only cared about making a sale, and as such would be all to willing to tell him everything that would make him want to have the sale done. And with the bounty that had been given to him, thanks to his former self being given the money for killing Zabuza.

Entering the apartment, Reishi was greeted with the plain decorum of an apartment that looked like someone had left the apartment in a hurry, but did not come back. Hanging his head low, the newly reborn shinobi could only frown as he looked around. Nothing seemed to be in order, and it looked like it had been ransacked already. Looking at the main bedroom, which looked like it belonged to a married man with pictures of loved ones that never knew their husband, brother, nephew or father was deceased and would not be returning. "Do you know who the family is? If I get the apartment I would like to send his stuff to them." He began as he closed the door to the main bedroom.

"As near as I remember, Reishi-san, the last tenant had no family. He kept pictures of them so that he may remember them." The blonde sighed as they walked through to the rather large bathroom. A large sauna tub with a separate shower were the most evident thing in noticeable. The tile on the floor looked to be black marble with blue lacquer lining around each peace. The sink and the toilet looked to be casted from what looked like solid bronze. Rather with the bedroom, the only thing that looked oddly out of place in the bathroom was a picture of a female kinouichi above the toilet. Reishi actually took a closer look at the picture to realize the particulars of the women. She wore a trench coat, but with mesh clothing under it with a skirt and a sports bra the only thing covering it. Thankfully to Reishi, his mask covered the small nosebleed that he got for his trouble. "Ma'am, who is this?" he asked, scratching his neck absently.

"I think that that would be Anko Mitarashi. That's the only woman that looks like that. No sane woman would ever dress like that so yeah." The blonde laughed.

"Okay." Reishi smiled absently, wishing to move on as he tried to ignore a tightening in the place between his legs. "Moving on." He frowned as he saw the woman looking at him, an odd look in her eyes.

Just as soon as it was there, the look was gone and Reishi was escorted to the other bedroom, or as it was now labeled in his mind, his own wet dream of a dojo. It looked enormous, wooden plank flooring, training dummies and targets littering every wall, wooden weapons on a rather large stand with some dull metal weapons there as well. Looking at the ceiling, the boy was greeted with a sight that made him smile: The dojo had a open roof skylight!

"Do you like it, Reishi-san?" the blonde asked as she looked at his open mouthed expression.

"Yeah." He stammered, his grin not even faltering. The two proceeded to the kitchen where she gave him some water that surprised him further. _Its clean water!_ He thought. _No more bottled shit!_

He loved water, especially fresh from a stream. This water seemed to taste much better than that. Looking around the rest of the kitchen, Reishi was glad to see that everything seemed to be state of the art at least for some of his own perceptions. It had a large refrigerator, a decently sized stove with black and silver countertops. It held a two sink design for the faucet, and a dishwasher.

Smiling at the owner, he could only nod his head before he said something that made the women's day. "I'll take it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Estate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata was still not happy. She had been pacing in the practice yard of the complex for the last two hours, trying as much as she could to at the very least to come to grips with Naruto's death. She hated that he was dead. He was the only thing that she could call hers, even though she was too scared to tell him that she loved him. She had drawn at his own courage for as long as she could remember. Everything she had been able to do, starting from the time that she had met him, was because of him. Becoming a kinouichi, making her father accept her even a little, even the way she acted in her team had been part of her drawing on his own attitude. His never backing down much less his whole demeanor, had told her that she could be something better than herself. She could become something that would help her clan.

Looking around at the rest of the compound, she barely restrained her own growl as she saw her cousin, Neji. He was once again training, this time on another Branch House member. He had been becoming angrier lately. He had practiced with her and had almost killed her, saying that she was just a weak Main Branch member. The whole idea that she was weak had set her off so much that Neji had received something that he never expected from her: a swift chakra enhanced kick to his testicles. She had gotten into so much trouble for it, but it had made her cousin think twice about insulting someone. But this time as she watched him, she saw him not even trying to use the Juuken. He was just punching his opponent as hard as he could. As if hitting his opponent as hard as he could would just make everything all the better. "Neji, stop it!" she ordered, finally finding something to think about that would alleviate her sorrow. "You don't need to keep doing that if you are just wanting to hurt someone!" she yelled, looking at his downed opponent as he struggled to get up. "You've damn near crippled him!" she screamed in outrage.

"If he is so weak as to not be able to do his job, Hinata-sama, then he is not meant to be in the Branch Family. He should have his eyes sealed and banished from the clan." Neji growled as he looked at his opponent.

"Well that would make nobody happy but you, Neji-san." Hinata said, walking up to the downed Hyuuga. "Are you okay? What is your name?" she asked the boy.

"My name, Hinata-sama, is Gohiji. Son of Hyubuken." The boy mumbled, holding his stomach. "Do not worry about me, Hinata-sama." He muttered before he passed out from pain.

Pulling out a soldier pill, Hinata slid it into the boys mouth and forcing him so swallow the pill. Gohiji was immediately awakened, only to cry out in pain again from the sudden movements. Hinata however would have none of that. She clamped her hand over his mouth and nodded her head at the boy. She just hoped that she would be successful in concealing the medicine that she had given the boy.

The boy slowly swallowed again, hoping deep in his mind that she had not given him a poison pill. But after only a second, his pain slowly ebbed away, leaving him feeling almost as good as new. When he gave her another nod, she helped him stand up. He smiled at her affectionately as he then looked at his tormentor. Taking a small bow, Gohiji left the training yard, a little bit of hope in his steps. "What did you do to him, Hinata-sama?" Neji growled, angry at the loss of his opponent.

"I don't care for your tone, Neji-san." Hinata began. "But I think I will let it past, since you already know that I gave him a soldier pill, so that he could get back on his feet."

"You're a liar, and a cheat." Neji growled as he walked to move past her. "And weak."

"You have no idea." Hinata sighed before hitting the ground on her knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi's Apartment - Dojo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi had been walking around his new apartment before he entered his new dojo. Just as he sat on a bench to think, he was pulled into his mindscape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mindscape xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi was instantly on alert as he looked around at a new visage in his mind. Instead of the sewer that he had always experienced, he was greeted to the same place that he had last thought of… Zabuza's gravesite. And on top of his own grave, stood the light blue form of Zabuza. "Zabuza?" he gulped. "What is going on here? Why did your sword break up? What are you even doing in my mindscape?" he asked, confused beyond measure at the sight of the man in front of him.

"Kid," Zabuza grinned. "Oh sorry, NARUTO." He chuckled. "I told you that I would train you in my ways of fighting. I didn't say how I would do so."

"Okay so your going to be giving me tutor lessons in my mindscape?" Reishi asked. "I mean no disrespect, but your dead."

"I know I am dead. But did you have a chance to look at that scroll that I had transformed to?" the former missing nin asked.

"Uh yeah, it had your jutsu in it, along with stuff on kenjutsu." He sighed. "But I don't have a teacher to help me." He whispered to himself. He tried to back himself into a corner of his mind in sorrow at his current situation.

Only, he would have, if Zabuza hadn't gotten behind him and smacked him upside his head, causing him actual pain. "Shut up kid and listen." He growled as Reishi scowled at him. "That scroll can also allow me to come into the physical world and train you. As in having a physical body!" he growled.

Reishi was now smiling as brightly as a solar flare, his teeth shining white in the mindscapes sun. "You would train me, the one who killed you?" he asked, his grin returning to his frown.

"I don't care that you killed me." Zabuza began. "First of all, one of the many traits of the swordsmen is this: Kill, or be killed. There is no make-believe on that fact." He smiled as Reishi seemed to think it over. "I am not someone to make someone kill. The only reason I wanted Haku to kill was so that we can finally be free of shit like the hunter-nins." He explained when Reishi was about to ask the question. "But second, I am going to be having every single one of your precious Kage Bunshin learning my techniques. And any others that I can't see a reason for is continuing at that library you so happen to like." He smiled, his shark-like teeth showing through.

Reishi on the other hand, was giving another sort of predatory look, one of a fox. Just as he was about to ask when they would get started he was interrupted. "When you wake up from your little nap, _Reishi_, you and I are going to train until you can't walk anymore. Smear blood on the left most corner of the scroll and it will send me into a corporeal body for us to train." Zabuza explained with a grin.

Inuzuka Clan Estate ~ Six days later

The dogs on the Inuzuka clan Compound were beside themselves somehow. They kept howling out in pain and misery. Or maybe it was longing that they are experiencing. Hana Inuzuka was looking around the kennel in worry. She had been trying to talk to them about why they wouldn't be quieted and trying to understand their answers. "What do you mean that you were all betrayed?" she asked. Even her own pups, the Grey Triplets were looking at her in question. "Why have the Inuzuka Clan dogs felt betrayed, guys?" she asked, looking them each in their eyes. Only to be barked at.

"_We feel betrayed by liars._" The eldest began. "_People have told us someone died. He was pack._" He explained. "_We feel betrayed by the clan. We cannot go find out if it is true._"

"Wait a minute," Hana panted, finally realizing what was going on. Standing up from her kneeling position. Looking to do the dogs in their cages, she shouted. "Is this about the Uzumaki?" she called out. The dogs were instantly quiet, all of them with their heads down. "That's it, isn't it?" she asked, whipping her own eyes against the pain of it. "I can only have the triplets look out in the village while I am at the clinic. Is that enough of a look for the rest of you?" she asked with a slight smile.

"_No need, Hana._" The middle child called out from the door of the kennel.

"Why do you say that?" Hana asked.

"_SOMEONE is at the compound door._"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Door of the Inuzuka Clan Estate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, hello Inuzuka-san!" someone yelled at the guards, calling them to attention. As they stared down the street trying to find out who was coming, they saw a young child with long black and red hair, wearing a pair of cargo pants and long-sleeve padded shirt. As soon as he was aware that he was watching, he was in the air landing right in front of them. "I am sorry for startling you." Reishi bowed at the two guards separately. "I had no ill intent towards you or your clan."

"Then why may I ask are you here, shinobi-san?" the guard on the right began. "I do not recognize you as someone who would visit us this late in the day." He explained, looking at the boy before him.

"Well that is because I am new to the village." Reishi smiled at them. "My name is Reishi Navumo. I just joined the village several weeks ago." The boy smiled a toothy grin that made both guards lower their heads. "What is wrong?" he asked, worried.

"We knew someone, who died recently." The guard on the left began. "He wasn't really loved by some of us, but the rest of us who loved the boy have not been the same. Your smile made me realize that he really is gone." He said, a lone tear running down his cheek.

"Oh, I am sorry." Reishi sighed. _What was I THINKING coming here!_ He thought. _These guys were some of my only friends. Of course they would be hurt by this._ He thought, throwing a smaller grin at the guards. "May I ask your names? I mean no intent with them but I happen to be wishing to talk with Tsume Inuzuka and see the nin-gen. I wish to be friends with the entire clan. I am partial to animals, but I will not enter a place that I do not know the names of the guards of the compound." He explained in a mildly excited tone.

"Umm, my name is Choyingai." The one on the left began, looking at the kid in wonder. _He smells so… familiar._ He thought.

The one on the right however was bending over as to look at the boy in the eyes. "My name is Soruguza." He said after a minute. "Do you realize that you have a rather odd scent to you?" he asked.

"My smell?" Reishi asked, lifting his arms to smell his armpits.

"You smell of the wilderness." Sorugunza began. "Its an odd smell that we of the clan like." He smiled. "Be careful of our females little one." he chuckled as Reishi's laughter wrung out in their ears. "I will send for someone to call for you an escort. Maybe Hana is here." He explained, opening the door a crack and stepping inside.

Reishi was instantly worried. "Hana Inuzuka is here? I thought she might have been at the clinic at about this time." He asked, looking around.

Choyingai was looking at the boy in wonder. "Yes, she is here on business. Something is troubling our nin-gen and it worries us."

"There's something wrong with the animals?" Reishi called out, struggling against himself not to tear the door down and go inside running. He was barely able to hold out before the door flew open and the Grey Triplets came tearing out of the door, crushing into Reishi and making him hit the ground. He willed them to stop as he chuckled. _Oh I missed you three!_ He thought to himself as he tried to fight off the light licking and pawing of his face. His mask had been forgotten and the only thing covering his marks was a set of tattoos that he had made to hide them. "Hey now you three you shouldn't act like this to a total stranger!" he admonished when he was able to fend them off.

"I am soooo sorry that they did that shinobi-san." Hana stumbled at seeing the boy in front of her. "They do not usually lock onto people like this."

"It is okay, Inuzuka-san." Reishi smiled, petting two of the triplets while the last one sat on his back as he sat there. "I have some kind of weird affinity for animals. Dogs and Foxes were some of my best friends in the old days when I was in the forest." He lied, looking at the two he was petting. _Please don't ruin this, I will explain later._ He pleaded in his own head.

"I can believe that." Hana sighed. "I can smell the both of them on you." She said with a chuckle. "Now what is it you were wanting to do that has to do with our clan, boy?" she asked.

"I was wanting to talk with the animals in the clan." He began. "I have several things I would like to discuss, but I would like to discuss with the Inuzuka clans animals before I speak with Tsume and Hana Inuzuka. But I must speak with them alone. I will even surrender all weapons in my possession to appease any clan ordinances." He explained humbly.

"Well that hasn't been requested in forever." Choyungai said behind them as he stood at the compound doors.

"I can smell that you have no ill intent. So I will let you into the grounds. But you will be escorted everywhere you go." Hana growled at the guard as she spoke to Reishi. "The Triplets are my companions so they will accompany you anywhere you go. But I will take you to the dog kennels myself." She smirked at his downcast frown, not realizing the smile on his face.

Raising his head, Reishi smiled. "Let the way, Hana-san." He said, standing up after the dogs got off of him.

Leading him to the kennels, Hana could not shake the sense of déjà-vu hitting her. Then sadness stiffened her as she realized that she had only done this once before. Naruto had come to see the dogs for forever, ever since he had joined the academy and met Kiba.

Arriving at the kennel, Hana was shocked to see that the dogs in the kennel were quiet and talking to each other about something or other. Looking back at the boy behind her, she wasn't really surprised now to see her own dogs practically hovering over him. She had taught them to protect the compound over anything in the village. As they entered the kennel, Reishi smiled as the dogs began to pant at him in welcome. "Is this all the dogs, Hana-san?" he asked.

"All the ones that's partners aren't out on patrol." Hana smiled, not even counting her mother's own companion who was at her side at all times.

"Oh okay. Is there a way I could talk to them when their patrols get in?" he asked. At her wide eyed stare, he had to back up. "I swear its nothing bad. I just need to seriously talk with them." He pleaded, holding his hands out in front of him.

Somehow, everything went into chaos as soon as the scent of fear entered the air. Every dog in the kennel began to bark, but not at Reishi, but at HANA! Looking in bewilderment, she tried to look to her own dogs for a sort of protection but only saw them standing in front of Reishi. "Are you growling at me?" she asked the triplets in fear. The Triplets were her companions, and they were acting strangely. Looking back at the new person in their compound, she glared at him. "What have you done to them?" she asked.

"I swear, I have no idea what is going on." Reishi cried out. "Everyone please calm down!" he shouted. The instant quiet unnerved the both of them. "Umm, thank you?" he frowned.

"If I find out you have done anything to our dogs, you will be executed in front of the compound. Dogs be damned." She growled as she forced her way out of the door, leaving him and the dogs alone. _I know that something is going on. I'll just wait outside for now. I think anything is going on, then I'll come in and kill him if need be._

Reishi smiled as Hana left him alone with the beasts. Looking at the dogs each in their own way, he smiled ever slowly as the dogs were immediately yipping at him, all wanting him to let them go. Smiling as he walked through to them. "I know you guys wanna come out and play with me. You know who I am, but you need to hold on and let me talk okay?" he asked, giving the dogs in the cages a large foxy grin when all the dogs tails started wagging to the point that they looked like their butts would start flying off. Chuckling lightly, the former blonde created the necessary Kage Bunshin and opened the gates, asking the dogs not to jump and that they would get their usual treats.

Smiling at the dogs as they circled around him, he could only sigh. "I hear you all have miss me." He sighed as they lowered their heads. "But I was betrayed." He began. "That stupid ass sensei of mine told everyone that I was dead. Killed in action!" he growled in outrage. The dogs however were growling in menace, making a pack with each other to treat a certain number of people savagely during their walks out of the village. "Can you believe that?" Reishi asked, a tear falling down his eye. "I mean, I save his ass from drowning and that is how they repay me. By KILLING me!" he shouted, making a few of the dogs whimper. Those dogs immediately got some treats. "I'm sorry guys." He sighed. "I shouldn't still be angry. I can _FINALLY_ walk around without having people stare at me like their gonna kill me. I have a chance to be something!" he groaned. Looking at the collection of his dearest friends. "I know that you guys are not gonna be missing me." He smiled. Hearing the collective whining from the dogs, he could only sigh. "Didn't the triplets already told you? I'm going to be talking to Tsume-sama and seeing about making an alliance with the Inuzuka clan." He grinned. "I'm gonna be seeing you guys as much as I can. MORE so since one of my new teammates is Kiba!" he shouted, only to be tackled by the dogs again, this time over a dozen licking tongues getting to his face. _God I am glad I came here today!_ He thought as he wrestled the dogs off of him. "Hey now, don't be getting fresh!" he shouted, looking at several of the dogs. "Wait a minute." He sniffed the air. "When where you two females gonna tell me that you were pregnant?!" he asked. The two females in question, both of the same breed really, hid their noses beneath their paws. "Ah, I see." Reishi smiled. "You guys didn't even know." He sighed. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you." He said, holding out his hands to the two. "I want you to know that I am not mad at you so go ahead and take a bite if you want. I don't mind it." He shrugged.

The two females came up to his hand and gave him small bites on his hand each taking their turns. "All better?" he asked, getting a response from the two in the form of getting his bite marks licked as they healed. "Okay, so here is what I would like from you all. I don't need your partners coming into all this and realizing what is so important with me. I love coming to play with you guys. And if I had my way about it I would be asking several of you that lost your partners to come be mine." He smiled, catching a few of the more vicious snarls coming from the back of the circle. "Wait a minute. How many of you don't have partners?" he asked, getting several more barks then he would have expected. "I'm… I'm sorry everyone. It was insensitive to talk like that." He whispered, feeling worse for even making the comment. "Is Chiromue still here?" he asked, looking over the dogs.

"I see that the dogs have gotten out." A female voice called out, striking all the dogs out of their happiness before all but the triplets bolted to their cages, which closed behind them.

Standing up quickly, Reishi was immediately tackled to the ground again, this time by the clan heads dog, Kuramaru. His single eye seemed to bleed into both of Reishi's before he sat back on his haunches. "Hi." Reishi smirked. "Could you get off of me now, big guy?" he asked, looking to the two women at the door. Tsume looked at her dog like he was a complete stranger, while Hana hung back and frowned at the display. "I'm sorry, Tsume-sama, I have been getting this behavior since I got here, and I actually somewhat like it." He frowned at the women's scowl in his direction.

"I know you… brat." Tsume growled, causing Reishi's eyes to widen. "Your that brat who the Hokage made into a shinobi from outside of Konoha." She explained to her daughter. "He came from some out of the way area in Fire Country near the border with rock. Something about one of the Hokage's friends having a group there learning the ways of being a shinobi. Sarutobi-sama said that he had sent for the best of his students to make up for the slack from when Naruto was killed." She said, not even listening to the growling that was coming from both the dogs around her and Reishi himself.

"I'm sorry if I offended the clan somehow by coming here, Tsume-sama." Reishi said, slowly managing to push Kuramaru away from him for a short while. "But with my affinity for animals I was wondering if when I made Chuunin and was granted my clan head status, I would request an alliance with Inuzuka clan." He explained as he stood up painstakingly.

"Well," Hana smirked. "Who would have calculated that?" she asked.

"I would think that the Aburame clan would have." Reishi laughed, shocking the two clan members. Sobering himself, he smiled. "Sorry, bad habit of mine." He sighed.

Looking at the kid in front of them, Tsume was bewildered at the sight of this kid. "What makes you think that I would be willing to make an alliance with a kid wanting to be clan heir?" she asked. "I don't even have a real reason to believe that you even have a bloodline that would be good for my clan!" she growled

"Kaa-san, please don't growl at him." Hana whispered. "The nin-gen got near to attack temperament when he came in and I yelled at him." She explained as soon as she was whirled around on by her mother.

Turning back to the boy, she did in fact notice several of the other dogs in the kennels having their hackles up. "Tsume-sama," Reishi whispered. "I know that my request for an alliance before a clan is even announced, but I assure you, my bloodline is a good one. It may not be as noticeable as the Hyuuga or even the Uchiha, but it is something that not even the Uchiha can ignore." He explained, petting the triplets to calm them down. "There are other things that are not needed to be known right now, but I know for a fact that you are in fact an honorable clan head and treat both your people and your animals with the utmost respect. Something I admire." He smiled, pulling out a rather weird looking scroll. "Not many people know of this existing. But I came into contact with it recently, and in fact on my way to Konoha. I ran into the dying form of a small blonde haired boy." He began. "This is the diary and will of Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted me to have it and to have things fixed here in Konoha." He said, holding it to her. "He would want you to be one of the first to read it."

Tsume could only gap at what Reishi had told her. Looking down at the scroll, she could only hope that nothing bad were to happen to her clan any time soon. "I will read it and think about what is in it. If you would like, you may continue to come visit the kennel, and us." She said, surprising Hana as she moved to open the scroll. "If I remember correctly, my son has a team meeting at eight tomorrow. It is as of now, eight thirty." She smiled. "Shouldn't you be getting your rest?" she asked.

Reishi simply smiled as he walked from them to the end of the kennel, whispering to some of the dogs. Turning back to them, he smiled at Hana again before giving her a wink before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?!" Hana shouted. "A Kage Bunshin?" she asked, looking at the happiness in the dogs. "How is that possible? Even for a Genin!" she shouted.

"Apparently your brother never told you about the only thing one Uzumaki Naruto could do…" Tsume smiled. "Mass Kage Bunshin." She said with a smile. "We were talking to the original. Somehow he has already mastered the Shunshin Technique."

"Oh great, ANOTHER Naruto." Hana growled with a blush. "Just what we need."

AN: Please Read and Review. I have decided to not give him the Iron Sand Bloodline limit, since it would take a lot to explain in-story. I am however not just giving him the chains from the bracer. He will have four weapons combined in each of the bracers. One of them will be announced in the next chapter. Please continue with my story. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reishi had just arrived at the Ramen Stand only to smile at the way his new teammates looked. Then his smile turned into tears. Everyone seemed to hate him being gone. First Konohamaru, then the Inuzuka, and now the entire family from Ichiruka Ramen. Above the doorway stood a small shrine directed to him, picture and candles included. His composure almost cracked at the sight. Hinata was once again almost in tears from the trauma of Naruto being dead and gone. No one had even erected a damn grave of some kind over the boy, and now he could only sit and watch his own misery becoming fruition. "Hey, Reishi-san!" Kiba called out as he entered stand only to find Ayame and her father standing there with several bowls of ramen in their hands. "Come on and eat!" he shouted, stuffing his mouth with more ramen.

Taking a stool next to his old one, where the shrine stood now, he nodded at the old man before he placed a large bowl of miso ramen in front of him. Looking at his team, he sighed as he opened the mesh from his newly placed mask. He hadn't any intention of eating here, but knew that he would need his energy for much later. So slowly taking his time to savor the meal in front of him, he began to talk to his new team as they waited for Kurenei so that the team meeting could begin.

Before he knew it however, Reishi was staring at ten empty bowls in front of him. Smiling as shamelessly as he could, Reishi was about to ask for another bowl before a pop introduced the team to the arrival of their sensei. "Hello everyone." She smiled, her red eyes twinkling in the morning light from outside. But as she looked at Reishi and his empty bowls of ramen, she gapped as he looked back at her sheepishly. "Woah." She stammered finally.

"You wouldn't know the half of it." A deep and lazy voice called out from behind her, causing Reishi to stiffen noticeably as he watched a certain silver haired Jounin walk into the stand behind her. "So, Reishi-san was it?" he asked, standing against the door of the stand. Receiving a nod from the Genin he smiled as he shook his head. "Why do I not believe you?"

"Why would I believe you?" Reishi asked. "After all, making false statements against your own student should leave a foul taste in your mouth. I know it would mine."

"How DARE you accuse me of something I didn't do." Kakashi growled, bolting upward from his leaning. "You know nothing!"

"Oh really?" Reishi sighed, turning back toward the Jounin from his empty bowls. "You know what, I'm not dealing with you." He began. "And from what I read, Hatake-san, you should be glad to have known someone who felt that you were like a brother." He said, now at the door to the stand after paying for the meal. "I don't care what you think you know, Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang." He sighed. "But you should be more careful about what statements that you make."

"And what would that be, _Genin_, that I made a mistake on?" the Jounin asked.

"Oh I don't know _Jounin_." Reishi sneered. "But you have five people here who don't want to see you, since you claimed to have seen your student die in front of your eyes, without doing anything to stop it."

"You don't even know what your talking about!" Kakashi shouted.

"I think I would." Reishi began. "After all, the last person to see Uzumaki Naruto alive, was not you or your pathetic students." He smiled evilly. "But just little old me." He growled, making everyone in the shop gasp at him.

"LIAR!" Kakashi panicked, looking affronted by a simple Genin. "You lie! Uzumaki Naruto died for being a stupid child in front of a Jounin Missing-nin!" he yelled out in his defense.

"Well, then. I guess your lazy _AND_ a liar." Reishi smiled, walking to sit beside Hinata in case she needed someone to lean on. "Considering I was the one he told to come to Konoha and to protect his precious people."

"That dead last is dead, boy!" Kakashi yelled, holding his fists tightly. "That demon should have been killed at birth!" he snapped.

With a snap however, Kakashi was wrapped up in a red chain from knees to shoulders. "You should be glad that I do not enact Sarutobi-sama's law." Reishi growled, the chains tightening ever so slightly. "Meet one of my abilities everyone." He shouted, garnishing everyone's attention. "My chains here can pretty much go whatever shape I want them to be." He began, his chains tightening rather painfully for the Jounin. "Hurts, doesn't it you copying son of a bitch." He growled. "Be it normal shaped or even capped with razor blades, my gauntlets will produce the required chain. The entire length is able to be moved just by my will." He smiled at the purpling Jounin. "However as Kakashi-san here is experiencing right now, I do not have the strength to sufficiently kill or slaughter someone. I would need more practice to be done for that alone." He explained as he looked around at everyone. "I can also disconnect them from my gauntlet to allow my hands to be free."

Needless to say Kiba and Shino were impressed. Hinata was worried that something might happen to the Jounin. So as soon as she had the courage, she reached up and touched the boys hands. "Peace, Reishi-san." She smiled as best she could. "You must know peace." She whispered. "You cannot continue on like you are. You must not hate."

"Fear is the mind-killer, NOT hate." Reishi growled. "If you hate something, or someone, you cannot be overzealous over what needs to be done."

"Very profound, Reishi-san." Shino said, making everyone including Reishi himself, look on at the boy in wonder. "Where did you learn that style of thinking?" he asked, his bugs flying about.

"A scroll in the library stated something about a chant that would calm one down who is indeed near losing their minds. If you think that you hate someone, you can use it for a short amount of time. But if you FEAR that person or need, it may make you sloppy. But it will keep you going much farther than it will not matter." He explained.

Needless to say, Reishi took that to heart. He immediately smiled as he turned toward another round of Ramen. Turning at the grunting from Kakashi, he smiled as he slurped up a noodle. "You must really think that I am that stupid to let you know what I saw, Kakashi. Or else, WHY are you here?" he asked. "Uzumaki Naruto was lying near death when I saw him. He gave me his journal and his will, leaving everything to me." He lied. "You should be grateful."

Kurenei was moving instantly, walking next to her new student. "Team, let us leave these two alone. They have things to discuss I am sure." She sighed, looking to the other teammates.

The team was quickly moved out of the stand and moving toward their training ground. "Reishi, please find us after you are done talking with Kakashi-san." Kurenei ordered.

"Will do, Kurenei-sensei." Reishi growled before looking Kakashi in the eye. "You make me wanna puke, Kakashi-san." He sighed, turning to finish his ramen only to find a hand on his. Looking at the origin, he smiled to see Kakashi sitting on the shrine dedicated to Naruto. Taking a look at the pile of chains he saw a log tied up. Returning his chains to his bracer, he looked back at Kakashi. "Like I said, practice is needed."

"You will give me the sword, _Naruto_." The Jounin growled. "You do not deserve it. Sasuke does. You will never reach your dream." He explained.

"Okay, for one thing, Kakashi-teme. Get your hand off me." Reishi growled, jerking his hand free. "Two, I am sure you are already aware of the news buzzing around here now, mainly because you're the one who started it. Uzumaki Naruto is DEAD. You know, _Abius Corpos_?" he laughed. "And if you wanna accuse me of being a dead man, I would think about that one. If I was dead, hmm I think something would not be able to happen, like me wrapping you in chains or even having friends."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi growled.

"My NAME is REISHI, you one eyed copycat." Reishi growled, already having his patience tested. "I don't care who you think that YOU are, but only the living can have friends." He explained. "And you are causing problems with this Ramen stand, since you are disgracing the very stool that your student use to sit on." He frowned. "Then again I didn't think that you would have much respect for the dead."

With a flash, a kunai was at Reishi's neck. "If you were in fact dead, then you would not bleed." Kakashi growled, cutting into Reishi's skin.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong, Kakashi-san?" Reishi asked. "You were wrong about my father, you were wrong about even your OWN father. Now you're wrong about me being a great man." Reishi grinned as he felt blood running down his neck.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Ayame yelled, holding a frying pan in her hand as she appeared at the back of the stand. "Kakashi-san, what do you think you are doing with that kunai?!" she shouted.

Almost instantly, a pair of senbon needles stuck into Kakashi's hand, causing him to drop the kunai into Reishi's lap, nearly causing him to lose his manly bits. With angry resolve, Reishi punched the Jounin in the face, causing him to crash into the wall… in the other building. Looking at the Jounin's attacker, Naruto was quick to stand up as the Hokage and several ANBU stood at the entrance. "Problems, Reishi?" the old man asked. "I thought that you were due to meet with your team today." He questioned.

"Oh they were here, Hokage-sama." Reishi began. "But due to Kakashi-teme here having no love for me, nor for one of the greater heroes of this village, my team is waiting for me at a training ground so that I could talk with Kakashi-teme here and have him talk back, only for him to say that I am Naruto, then immediately taking to using a kunai to prove his point." He explained, causing the ANBU to look at Kakashi before looking back at him, anger in their stance the entire time.

"Hokage-sama, I don't think that Kakashi-sempai could do this without being provoked." The Tiger masked ANBU began, looking at the old man.

"I don't care what you ANBU think." Teuchi said as he entered the back entrance of the stall. "But considering that this has nothing to do with ANBU, I hope you would please EXIT my stand!" he shouted, a cleaver in his hand.

The Hokage barely contained his laughter at the way his ANBU started to shake. Ichiruka-sama is correct." He smiled. The ANBU were gone in less than two seconds.

Barely controlled laughter erupted out of the stand soon after, quickly followed by screams of pain. Kakashi had pulled out the senbon needles out of his hand. And he did it wrong.

Streets of Konoha ~ Later that night

The entire village was in an uproar after hearing that the demon brat as they so called him, was dead. Many were out on the streets, most of them were congratulating the Uchiha and Haruno as if it was THEM who killed the brat. As it were in a small bar, Kakashi was now drunk off his ass from people buying him drink after drink. However, a rather sizeable group of shinobi were off in a dark alley. None of them were worried about getting caught, since all they were doing was praying for the safe passage of one Uzumaki Naruto into heaven. Kiba, Hinata, Shino were there, to name a few. The Hokage had built a sort of pyre for the blonde, none the wiser for everyone who hated the boy, but for those who loved the boy, there was a sense of peace in front of the pyre. It had originally been a sort of shrine for the boy, but for those who knew him most, the Inuzuka, the Ichiruka family, even Ino's father was there, holding a large candle in his hand.

"You may have been the Kyuubi's container, Naruto." Ino's father began. "But you did not deserve to die like that. Betrayed by your own team." He muttered.

"Thank you all for your kind words." A familiar voice called out from the mouth of the alley.

Everyone gasped as they looked at the end of the alley. Standing there in his orange jumpsuit, was Naruto. Blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks. Standing tall in his outfit, he smiled at them. "I know you guys aren't exactly happy to see me. But I assure you, I am still burned and thrown in the river." He chuckled at his own joke. "I am just here, dead and haunting." He shrugged, looking at Sarutobi and shaking his head.

Hinata was the first to recover. "NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed, running through Naruto in hopes of clasping him to her. When she looked at what she went through, she cried. She had passed through him with no change in his appearance. "Nooooo!" she cried out, hitting the ground. "I love you, please come back!" she begged as she saw him seem to disappear.

"Hinata-chan. Whether I am dead or alive," Naruto began as he walked closer to her. "I will always be with you." He smiled his foxy grin. "Believe in yourself, and you will see me again. I promise."

"Naruto!" Sarutobi called out from behind a dumpster. "You came to us now of all times?" he asked, giving the 'ghost' a quiet stare only to have it answered simply.

"You think that me being dead is gonna cause me to not visit my own shrine?" the 'ghost' asked, walking closer to the old man. "She needs to move on. She's been following my other persona for over two freaking days!" he whispered, receiving a nod from the old Hokage. "Be careful jiji. You know that _someone_ is gonna try and steal shit from you." He sneered at the aged Hokage, mouthing the word 'betrayers' before shifting out of existence with the wind, leaving many with sad smiles at seeing the deceased blonde one more time.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed, looking up at the darkened sky and imagining her favorite blonde smiling back down on her. It seemed to stem the tears abruptly. "Watch over me." She whispered. "I may not be able to change my family." She began. And as a lone tear fell down her face, she smiled. "And if I am unable to do so, then I will just fulfill your dreams for you." She smiled.

"Umm, Hinata-chan?" Sarutobi began, making her look at him. "You do know that you will have to work hard for that right? No more being timid and shy." He suggested.

All he got from the Hyuuga was a smile and a shy nod before she walked out of the alley and headed home.

Reishi's apartment

Reishi could only stare out at the people in the streets as he stood outside at his secluded balcony. "If I had only had this apartment from the beginning." He sighed, glad that he could at least watch the festival finally. Just as he was about to jump down to the streets, he was jerked out of his intentioned leaving by the sharp knocking at the apartment door.

Opening the door, he was shocked to see Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka standing in his doorway. Taking a quick look down at himself, he saw that he was at least smart enough to wear his mesh mask (under-cover of his animal mask) and was still slightly dressed in his tank top and a pair of short pants.

But when he looked at Anko again, he saw a small blush on her cheeks as she seemed to be sizing him up. "Umm, hello." He muttered as he turned to Hana. She seemed to have a stern look on her face, as if she didn't like being there at all. But just as Reishi was about to say something to her, Reishi was affronted to being pushed to the ground by the Grey Triplets, who had somehow pushed their way through the two kinouichi legs. Reishi could barely contain his laughter as he was pushed to the ground and proceeded to be licked in the face by all three dogs as they wagged their tails in happiness at seeing him.

"Well shit I guess you were right, Hana-chan." Anko laughed as she seemed to pluck a dango stick out of thin air and placing it in her mouth to chew on.

"Not like I wanted to be right damnit." Hana growled. "I would have hoped that they would leave him alone or completely forget about him." She sighed as the two walked in and proceeded to pull the dogs off of Reishi.

It took several minutes and a large bowl of raw stew meat to calm the trio down so that they could talk. "Okay, Reishi-san. My kaa-san has read the scroll you gave her." Hana began. "After she stopped screaming QUITE colorfully I might add, she sent me to give you this scroll along with saying that she is looking forward to speaking with you soon." She explained.

Reishi on the other hand was quite concerned with what the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan could want to talk with him about. Slowly taking the scroll from the woman, he proceeded to open it, only to be stopped by Anko. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom gaki? I think I drank too much before coming here." She blushed as she looked around the apartment.

Reishi laughed before he pointed to where the bathroom was before opening the scroll and looking through it. It was a simple scroll really. It read:

_Reishi-san,_

_ This is to let you know that I have read the will and Journal of our mutual interest. I however cannot at this time agree wholeheartedly about your request to join this 'alliance treaty' that our younger acquaintance has talked about in his words, but I would very much like to talk with you about this and other things in the future. After today has happened, I am due for a council meeting with the Hokage and will be speaking with him about the alliance to make sure it will be possible, though I do not doubt your claims to having a bloodline._

_ As I said while you were at my compound, I assure you that as long as you or your clan do not hold ill will toward my clan then you and yours are welcome to visit us and our animals._

_ Tsume Inuzuka_

Reishi smiled shyly. _Wait a minute, is that lipstick under her signature?_ He asked himself as he looked at the scroll more closely.

Just as he was about to ask for more information, a loud crashing was heard from the bathroom, causing Reishi to slap his head in utter disbelief. _BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!_ He thought, remembering what had been hanging above the toilet in his bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bathroom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko had calmly done her business and was on her way out of the bathroom before she looked above the toilet only to see a picture of her, or rather a rather LARGE picture of her! She instantly recognized a picture that she had posed for when she was still a Genin. One of her proudest moments, being after her first B rank missions being completed. Looking around for any other kind of memories that may have been collected, she noticed that several napkins were in the trashcan, all of them covered in coagulated blood spurts. She smiled at thinking that she may have been the object of affection and many other things for this new-found shinobi. But as she looked around, she saw that there was another thing in there that caught her attention, a kunai sitting on the sink, covered in blood and looking almost rusted. Then, against her own better judgment, she picked up the weapon and gave it an intense scan. But when she looked near the ring holder and saw an inscription, she smiled. It read:

_To the best of the gaki_

_ Anko Mitarashi_

She chuckled to herself before she realized something. _I gave this kunai to…_ she thought, looking outside the door now before she hit the floor, passed out with a sorrowful frown on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartment ~ Reishi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi growled at his own stupidity before he looked at the bathroom. "I'm going to go check on her." Hana shouted, making Reishi wince.

_Note to self, kill Kyuubi and Zabuza… AGAIN, for heightening my hearing!_ He growled to himself as he heard the medieval pair's laughter at his expense. "Please?" he begged, looking at her in concern. "I don't want her thinking that I am a pervert if I find her with her skirt down or something." He explained when she gave him a stern glare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichiruka Ramen Stand – Next morning… Seven o'clock

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi held his head low as he nursed his head against a bowl of ice as he slowly fed himself his ramen for the morning before he had to meet his team. He was just glad that the two kinouichi had left him AND his apartment in pretty much good shape. After she had finally come too, Anko had been righteously upset at finding the kunai, much less the picture on his wall in his bathroom. Reishi had shown her Naruto's Will, and she had promptly beaten the snot out of him, although she was quite surprised to see that he wasn't some pushover. Even now, he was happy to know that she was nursing her own cuts and bruises at her apartment.

As he finished what he promised would be his last bowl for a while, Reishi pulled out the 'Will' that he had made up. It simply read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I write this in the hopes of bringing some light to some peoples lives. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune's demon container. I am in no way the Kyuubi itself, I assure you, I do not hold nine tails behind me every day and I sure as hell do not cause Tsunami's everywhere I went._

_ I am at this moment dying due to chakra exhaustion and a severely bad wound. I swear I find out who pulls a trap that can cut off a leg in an instant, I would kill him, after shaking his hand of course. _

_ I do not hold many earthly goods in my apartment, nor do I have many on my person, nor in any kind of bank account. As such, I am not sure I am doing this right. Everything I own, in the past and in the present, is to be given to the man who brings this to light. He keeps calling himself 'Reishi' for some reason, saying that he was just out for a stroll when he came upon me. I am sure that he is some sort of ninja, but I can see no hitai-ate and can feel no murderous intent from the boy. He said that he would bring this to Konoha so that the truth may be brought out._

_ I was on my way back to Konoha after my first C rank mission turned I don't even KNOW what rank it was. Zabuza, Demon of the Mist had come upon me and my team while we were escorting Tazuna-san from Konoha to Wave. We drove him off, but were unable to kill him, I guess since Kakashi-teme hasn't had a good workout in oh I think maybe eight years or so, I have no idea. When we reached Tazuna's house we quickly set out the next morning to training in the art of tree climbing. I don't know why it was so hard though. I found that it took me a long time to learn it, but oh well. I learned it. I quickly found that Kakashi-sensei, albeit a good man, is an Uchiha loving bastard. He tool Sasuke when he was only half-way up the tree exercise to give him some one-on-one training. It pisses me off so damn bad that I almost didn't think to send a Kage Bunshin to find out what was happening. Damn it to HELL! _

_Anyways, I'm rambling, and the medicine Reishi gave me is making me temperamental. After two weeks of training, I made it to the point that I was able to make it up the tree several times before even stopping, though I feel I could have done better with some actual training on the matter. _

_When the two weeks were up, and everyone went to the bridge, we were attacked. Or they were, since I had worn myself out the day before and was asleep when they left without me. But when I woke up, I found that I was alone in the house. Hearing ruckous outside, I found both Tazuna's daughter and her son being restrained by two swordsman. I unfortunately saw red at that point. Next thing I know I had both Tsunami-chan and Inari-nee-chan clutching me telling me that it was okay. I looked at the men behind them only to see pools of blood and chunks of body parts strewn across the acreage. But after I left to get to the bridge that we were supposed to be guarding, I saw Sasuke unconscious on the ground, and Zabuza about to kill Kakashi. Well needless to say both of them got laid out soon after, thanks to me releasing some of the Kyuubi's chakra. All I know now is that I have been betrayed by my own sensei and my own team. They will probably demand that I be thrown out of the shinobi program for apparently disobeying a direct order. But I don't care. I want them dead as it is. Anyways, as it is I wont make it much farther. I am sorry Old Man. I love you and I love Konoha. Please tell everyone that I will always be with them and that I will miss them dearly._

_Oh, and Sarutobi-sama, please give someone the order to give Tsume-chan a smack on the ass for me?_

Naruto Uzumaki

Reishi had to laugh quietly as he read it again and again, wanting nothing to go wrong with his Will.

He was about to pull it back into his pouch when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "You should be aware of your surroundings more, _boy_." A deep and depressing voice called out from behind him.

Turning around, Reishi had to stop himself from punching the boy that stood behind him. Sasuke Uchiha smirked as he looked at the new dobe's face. "You look so much like my former teammate that is almost scary." He laughed, Sakura walking up behind him.

"Whatever." Reishi began. "That right there just lets me know that I will never take a mission with you. After all, grave-robbing is such a thing that is frowned upon. Did you know that, Sasuke-teme?" he asked.

"Naruto cut the crap." Sakura growled. "We all know you are just scared of Sasuke-kun."

"Would you people stop calling me Naruto!?" Reishi shouted, slamming his hand on the counter. "I have already told the three of you this multiple times already, MY NAME IS REISHI!"

"Whatever you say, dobe." Sasuke smirked. "Give me those bracers and Zabuza's sword." He ordered.

"Can't have what I don't have, Sasuke-teme." Reishi growled, holding up the bracers still attacked to him. "And these? Their chakra bound you little spoiled bitch." He said, exasperated at the face on the two of them. "Okay, Sakura come here." He sighed, watching the girl. "If you want Sasuke to have them, come here and take them." He said, holding out his arms.

The girl was in front of him instantly, grabbing ahold of the bracers. But just as she touched them, lightning crackled from them to her, causing her to shoot back out of the stand. "And Sasuke, tell your little girlfriend there that she has a Water Affinity." Reishi growled, paying for his meal before leaving the stand to somewhere he thought he would need to be.

Hokage's Office

Sarutobi could only growl as he watched Sasuke Uchiha and his fangirl trying to take things that weren't theirs through his crystal ball. He knew that today Reishi and his new team would be coming through for their missions. As he thought of what to give them, he was rewarded with his crystal ball becoming full of static. Looking up, Sarutobi smiled as Reishi walked into the office. "Hokage-sama, I need missions, and a LOT of them." The boy growled.

"Okay where is your team?" the Hokage asked.

"It's a clan training day so the team isn't doing anything and Kurenei is with Anko. She had a scare last night and needed some comfort I guess." Reishi shrugged. "Not to mention, I need to blow off some steam, since I know you saw what happened with the pathetic Duo." He sighed.

"Naruto, I need to know something." Sarutobi sighed, casting a silencing jutsu.

"Its Reishi, old man." Reishi sighed. "I may be the same knucklehead on the inside, but I am trying to be the new me all the time, and so far it is working." He explained, wringing his hands in front of him. "Ever since the village celebrated Naruto's death," he began, but with a twitch of an eyebrow he interrupted himself. "By the way, still pissed about that being allowed to happen." He sighed. "Ever since Naruto's ghostly goodbye, Hinata has been doing really well in our training sessions. And according to what I overheard from a few branch members after dropping her off, she has been taking some of the members apart in clan training."

"I can understand that." Sarutobi sighed. "But that is not what I was going to ask you." He began. "You told me several days ago that the sword that belonged to Zabuza broke into four parts. The bracers and the swords." He said, looking at the bracers on Reishi's arms. "But I never see you use the swords at all. Not even in team training."

"Okay, first things first. The swords have some kind of seals on them, and they worry me. The bracers have some seals as well but it seems that the chains are instinctively used when I want them to be. So that is the reason for me only using bracers. They are also able to block sword strikes." He chuckled as he looked at his hands.

"Well, anyways." Sarutobi smiled as he looked into a shadow of the room. "I cannot give you a mission as of yet right now, since you have no team available. But I can give you another thing that can solve your plight." He said, looking at Reishi's worried expression. "I know you don't like the idea of having a tutor, or even someone to help train you in your own ways, but I found you have a sensei now." He laughed as Reishi's mouth literally dropped as he looked at the aged Hokage. "You can come in now." Sarutobi yelled, dropping the jutsu.

The door seemed to cave in, and in walked someone Reishi never thought he would ever see. _I am sooooo dead._ He thought, wondering if he should let out his chains against the coming problem that walked into the office.

In walked Reishi's new sensei… Anko Mitarashi. And she did not look happy.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anko's Apartment ~ Earlier that morning

Anko Mitarashi was aggravated as she woke up that morning. She had had a decent night out with Hana, went to see some kid that the Inuzuka were talking to about something, and went into the bathroom after checking the kid out. But when she had found that picture, well she guessed that was when everything went to hell. After finding that damnable kunai, she had flipped out worst than she could ever have imagined.

But her eventual tirade had been interrupted before it began when she knocked herself out after falling. Later when she woke up, the gaki that had seemed to grow out of nowhere had explained what had happened in the forest. But when she had asked for the kunai back, Reishi had literally slapped her saying that it was not as important to her as it was to the blonde who had given him everything. The picture had not been his doing, to which he apologized, but said that the kunai would be on display as soon as he could get a display plaque for it. He had told her that if she had taken it, she may have accidentally used it without knowing about it and thus loosing said item. She couldn't argue with his reasoning, but it still rubbed her the wrong way knowing that the kunai that she had given to someone important was being displayed by someone not worthy, or so she thought.

Even now as she walked to the Hokage's Office, she knew something would not be right today. She had had a pretty full breakfast, and that when she had finished she would have to go talk to the Hokage about her newest mission.

Entering the Office, she had been slightly surprised to see that this new kid, Reishi was standing in front of the Hokage. But before she could say anything she saw something on the back of the kids neck. Slowly closing the door, she waited until she was called into the office. _Was that a seal on that kids neck?_ She asked herself as she rubbed her own neck, specifically where her own cursed seal lay. Hearing the Hokage calling to enter, she opened the door to the office, hoping to get a look at the kids neck again, only to find that the kid was looking at her instead, shock and worry on his face.

The look quickly set her off without provocation.

Reishi 

While Reishi was glad. _At least she's not some weak fangirl._ He thought. _And I KNOW she isn't some kind of favorite playing backstabber._ He growled to himself, thinking of his two former team members. _And I don't think she's a jutsu stealing cock sucker either._ He smiled, imagining for some reason her doing that very same thing.

Training Ground Seven

Elsewhere, the members of Team Seven lay on the ground of Training Ground Seven, drinking sake while Kakashi talked with Sasuke about using his Sharingan. All of a sudden all three members had explosive sneezing fits, causing Sakura to bang her head against the ground knocking her out. Thankfully however she did not see the two males sneezing and accidentally ending in a lip lock.

Hokage's Office

"Hokage-sama." Anko stammered. "I was informed that you would be having a mission for me today?" she asked, looking around for any other Jounin that may be assigned to work with her.

"Oh, Anko!" Sarutobi laughed. "You're early. Thank you for that." He smiled. "I have your mission right here." He smiled, tossing her a red scroll which she quickly opened.

"Your shitting me, right Hokage-sama?!" Anko shouted, holding the scroll out. Reishi caught the lettering on it and could not help but smile.

_Anko Mitarashi is hereby ordered on an S Class mission._

_This mission is immediate and will be a single mission of undetermined timing._

_The requested Jounin is to train Reishi Navumo and his team in the areas of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu while Jounin-sensei trains in the art of Genjutsu. Other Jounin-sensei's will be joining in training periodically to train more extensive uses of jutsu that above Jounin may not know._

It made it even worse that it was signed allegedly by all of the council.

"Anko-san." Reishi began, causing the two elder shinobi to look at him quizzically. "I know it sounds odd, but I requested for this mission." He began. "I know that you are strong. I know that you are not exactly well liked." He sighed, causing Anko to get slightly angry at the way he was talking to her. "But then again I don't give a flying FUCK about what this village says. Even so, just because I don't like the villagers, doesn't mean that I wont protect the village. And to do that, I need to be trained by the best, and not some emo-loving copycat that is constantly tardy." He smiled at the examination and the way Sarutobi was gaping at him. _Please just let me handle this, jiji._ He thought, looking back to Anko. "I am in need of a Jounin-sensei that cares about their students, not just a single student. So please, Anko-sensei, train me in your way?" he begged.

"Uh, Reishi?" Sarutobi gapped, looking between the two before smiling at Anko's face. If he didn't know any better, he could have just sworn that Anko had just been manipulated, something that had never been done before, by a _GENIN_!

"Okay, brat." Anko smirked. "As long as you don't complain too much." She laughed before looking back at Sarutobi. "Now meet me tonight at Training Ground 44. Six o'clock. I'll test you, then tor… I mean train you."

Reishi nodded and was out of the office quicker than slicked shit on a doorknob.

"Now, Sarutobi-sama, can you please tell me why I am settled with a brand new Gaki when I didn't even get a chance to train the last one?" she asked, noticing the twitch from the Hokage's eyebrow. "And why did that just strike a nerve?" she asked.

Sarutobi could only growl at himself as he realized that he was trapped. Looking at his hands, he saw the age that had seemed to creep up on him. "Anko, there are things that you have to do in my position, that you don't want to do." He said, looking back at her, pleading with her to understand.

"I don't give a shit about your position. You _KNEW_ that I wanted that damn blondie for my own apprentice. But _NOOOO_ you had to tell me that I was too unstable." She growled. "Three years I had to put up with Yamanaka's of every rank pulling through my head. And guess what, I am probably the most unselfish bitch _IN _this village." She ranted, standing near the desk. "And you know what it got me?" she asked. "This pretty little coin that has gotten me shit!" she yelled, holding up the coin that they give everyone for passing the mentality exams for trauma patients. "I wanted Naruto to be mine." She frowned. "If I had been able to train him, to be able to do so many things, he… he might…" she cried, stopping herself before she had begun to bawl her eyes out, a few tears slipping by. "I don't blame anybody that he is gone." She growled as she wiped her eyes clear of the offensive tears. "But I do not trust a damn thing you say to me, unless its on paper. So you want me to train this kid? Good. Because he is going to become strong enough to beat the shit out of you, your precious Uchiha, your stupid copy-cat Jounin, and your precious advisors if it's the last thing I do!" she shouted, cutting her arm with a quick release shuriken. "That I swear on that blood." She said, using a Shunshin to exit the office.

However, unknown to them, Reishi was at the door listening. He shoved the door open quickly upon hearing the commotion. Looking darkly at the Hokage, he growled in anger. "So, more secrets Hokage-sama?" he asked, knowing he was in the wrong but it didn't matter. "What ELSE have you been hiding from me?" he asked, appearing somehow in front of the Hokage's desk, causing him to lean back.

"Reishi, please stop this." Sarutobi muttered, looking around him in hopes of escape. "You know everything that was meant for you to know."

"Okay, but what shit am I NOT supposed to know?" he asked, looking around the office. "Did my parents leave me a house, or some kind of relic?" he asked, looking at the Yondaime's picture above the door.

"When you get to Chuunin, you'll get the Namikaze name, and the family heirlooms. Including their house." Sarutobi recited, wishing that Reishi would give everything up and become Naruto again.

"Yeah, and your gonna try to make me be reborn again." Reishi growled. "I am not going to be a knucklehead again damnit!" he shouted, throwing his left arm up.

What happened next, would scare them both. The window next to the Hokage's right ear shattered outward, two senbon crashing through it, from inside the Hokage's Office! Turning around futilely to find the perpetrator, Reishi looked at his bracer to see a rather weird groove on the top of the bracer. Looking to the Kage, he smiled. "Oh this is getting better and better." He said, a clone puffing into existence. With a wave of both of Reishi's arms, the clone popped out in a cloud of smoke, sending its memories back to the original. "Senbon launchers?" he asked, looking at the wall to see eight long senbon needles sticking out of the wall in an x like pattern.

Reaching over to pick one of them out of the wall, Reishi smiled. It was a weird looking senbon indeed. The end of the needle was jagged like a fork with a reverse tip (AN: I think the idea came from Predator 2, the small projectiles that look like their tipped with a 'C' with edges to prevent being pulled out without further injury). "Interesting, don't you think?" Reishi asked, laying the projectile on the desk before sliding it to the Kage.

Sarutobi sighed as he took out a scroll and began writing on it. "I am sending a message to Jiraiya of the Sannin. He is Konoha's Seal Master. He should be able to tell us what is going on." He said as Reishi looked at him quizzically. "We both need to know what is up with those weapons of yours." He explained, causing Reishi to smile and nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office ~ Next Day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama, can I speak with you?" Anko Mitarashi asked, looking into the office quizzically, not noticing anything suspicious.

"What can I do for you, Anko-chan?" Sarutobi asked from his pile of paperwork. Then Anko noticed something… there were seven Hokage's!

"Umm, Hokage-sama…" she sputtered, pointing to the obvious clones in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you about Reishi Navumo." She replied as she regained her wits.

"What about him? Did he not go with the way you have in order to train him?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, that's not it." Anko replied, holding her hands out. "He actually surprised me with a lot of his tactics." She began, walking past the desk to stare out of the Hokage's window. "I gave him a test on all three facets of the way a shinobi should act." She smiled at the sweat on Sarutobi's brow. "Just simple Tai, Gen, and Ninjutsu." She laughed as he blew out a breathe. "But that is where everything changed." She sighed. "There is only one person that I knew could come up with sheer numbers like he did. That _boy_ created more than a hundred clones out in the Forest of Death, Hokage-sama. You pulled water jutsu's from up in the tree-line for crying out loud!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me everything, Anko-chan." Sarutobi growled, the shadow clones dispersing. _This is not good._ He thought. _I don't know anything about Naruto's real capabilities, and this is the only way._

Anko quickly began relating what happened out in the forest, including how Reishi effortlessly pulled apart every test that she could come up with.

Team 8 Training Grounds ~ 1 Hour later.

"Reishi-kun, could you please walk me home? Kurenei-sensei has to walk the others home and I want to talk with you some more if possible." Hinata asked as everyone collected their things to go home for the day after several hours of training.

"Okay, Hinata-chan." Reishi smiled as he walked out to a large stream nearby. "But I still have some training to do if you don't mind waiting." He explained as he began walking onto the stream, shocking Hinata at the ease in which he did it.

"Reishi-kun, you're water-walking!" she shouted, alerting the rest of the team to what he was doing, causing them to come over to observe.

Now Kurenei knew something was up with the newest member of her team. He was able to pull off tactics that would confuse others, including the Nara clan members that she had met before. But knowing that he was good at water-walking surprised her.

Kiba smacked himself in the face, accidentally smacking Akamaru as well in sheer outrage. "Damnit, you baka! When did you learn that?" he shouted, looking at the water then to Reishi.

Shino was quiet as ever, looking at Reishi as he proceeded to quietly laugh at everyone. Pushing his glasses up higher, he actually had to hide a smile that threatened to cross his face.

"Okay, calm down guys." Reishi laughed, looking around at everyone. "Hold on a sec, I think its time for some more training." He smiled sinisterly. "How are you guys on chakra?" he asked, not wanting to hurt his friends from over-training.

"I… I think that I am okay for now." Hinata stuttered, poking her fingers absently as she tried to think of her level of chakra.

"Hinata, don't tell me you forgot our talk last week about you stuttering." Reishi groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Reishi that's enough." Kurenei said, glowering at her team. "Everyone is only tired physically." She answered, knowing the extent of everyone's chakra, or at least she hoped she did.

"Good. Because they're about to get a crash-course in chakra control." Reishi chuckled before making a cross seal. "Compliments of **KAGE BUNSHIN**!" he shouted, and with a large explosion of smoke, there on the water, stood eight clones of Reishi, all smirking.

The next hour was a confusing moment for Kurenei. Reishi had just about every kind of explanation of chakra control that one could think of. He had everyone learning water-walking within an easy forty-five minutes while she watched him work. His clones trained everyone else, but what looked like him and another clone began doing something that shocked her. He was balancing a kunai sticking to his finger, while standing on the stream!

Another hour later, and everyone was fully capable of doing the exercise, even though Reishi seemed to be having trouble with his own. After asking him about it, he simply shrugged. "I can handle all my fingers sticking to individual kunai, but am still working on doing it on a stream." He explained as everyone crawled out of the stream exhausted. Pulling out five kunai, he began to demonstrate his exercise until the kunai fell and cut his hand. "Damnit!" he shouted.

Hinata was surprisingly there in an instant, holding one of her ointment jars. "Are you okay?" she asked, putting some of the gel on the cuts, not even paying attention to the fact that they were healing ever so slowly.

"Fine, thank you Hinata-chan." He smiled, giving her forehead a poke. "I heal quick, but that gel really worked." He said, causing her to blush. Looking to Kurenei however, he seemed to deflate. "I guess that is what I get for showing off."

"Don't worry about it, Reishi-kun." Hinata smiled. "The Byakugan is a doujutsu that requires high chakra control, so you are doing something that not even my father can accomplish." She said, causing Reishi to smile.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." He said, ruffling her hair, causing the Hyuuga heiress to pout.

"I wish you would stop doing that, Reishi-kun." She frowned as he did so.

"Not until you stop pouting." He smiled unexpectedly. "I only do it to cause you to smile, like poking your forehead. I want you to smile more. You don't do it enough and that damn Hyuuga emotionless bullshit is nonsense." He explained. "You should be smiling much more. The whole thing with the Hyuuga doesn't suit you."

The comment seemed to shake Hinata slightly before a small quirk in her mouth turned into a blushing grin. "Thank you, Reishi-kun." She whispered.

Kiba however was not happy about the expression on their face. "Okay crack-shot." He bolstered, smacking Reishi upside the head. "Stop your flirting and lets get home." He said, watching Shino collecting himself off the ground. "And thanks." He sighed. "That training helped a lot."

A resounding crash against Kiba's own head was the only answer. "You're welcome."

Kurenei and Hinata at that point could not help but start to laugh at the way the two acted. But gasped as they saw Reishi head-butt Kiba, causing the Inuzuka to fall to the ground, only to be jerked up and rub his head. "Damnit, would you stop that!?" the boy shouted. "Your damn head is harder than a rock!"

"Actually, no I can't stop that." Reishi chuckled. "And if you can't take a head-butt, whats gonna happen when I kick your ass in the Chuunin exams?" he asked.

"Alright you three, its time we got you guys home." Kurenei interrupted. "Reishi, could you please dispel your clones?" she asked.

"Actually, Kurenei-sensei, two of my clones are going to carry Shino and Kiba home with you while I take Hinata-chan home. The others have jutsu to perfect." Reishi explained. "After all, I am not having anyone learn a jutsu until I am sure that it is safe."

With that, everyone went their separate ways. Hinata smiled as she walked next to Reishi. Every time before now that he had walked with her, she had tried to walk behind him and to his left. But when that happened, every time he would stop and make her walk next to him. "You are not my slave, Hinata-chan. You are my teammate, my EQUAL." He had explained. Now she simply walked with him, continuing any kind of conversation that was on their minds.

But when they reached the Hyuuga compound, they found Hiashi Hyuuga to be standing at the archway, waiting for something.

"Hello, tou-san." Hinata mumbled, walking up to the clan head. "I am home."

"I can see that. Where is your sensei you were supposed to be home several hours ago, Hinata-san." Hiashi growled out as he looked at her emotionlessly. Just the way he looked at his own daughter made Reishi's skin crawl.

"Hyuuga-sama." Reishi interjected as he walked closer. "It was my own fault for keeping her and the rest of our team for extra training." He explained. "I found that I could contribute something to our skills and proceeded to teach them a chakra exercise."

"I doubt someone like you could teach my daughter anything, shinobi-san." Hiashi frowned, his Byakugan flaring.

"Look, Hyuuga-sama. I know that everything you see before you is the way it is, but could you stop using your Byakugan on me? I feel like I should cover myself every time I see one activated." Reishi asked, looking at the Clan Head.

The branch members on guard duty had to force themselves not to laugh at the impromptu joke made by the young genin. They stiffened when they saw Hiashi look at them. "I do not appreciate being insulted near my own compound, Genin-san." He growled warningly.

"Okay…" Reishi sighed, rubbing his temple. "It wasn't even an insult it was a fucking request."

"Boy, leave my compound." Hiashi growled, pushing Hinata threw the archway. "And stay away from my daughter." He warned.

"Kind of hard, Hyuuga-sama." Reishi frowned behind his mask. "I am on her team, and thus I can't leave her alone." He said. "Superiority-complex using bastard." He muttered.

Apparently however, he said it loud enough for people to hear. Hiashi whirled on him so fast that Reishi had to take a step back and instantly had to duck a strike from the clan heir. Looking at the man, however, wielded no emotion whatsoever. "What the HELL is your problem, Hyuuga-sama?!" Reishi shouted, standing up and getting into a defensive stance. "Did I say something or are you just subjective to everyone?"

Hiashi was having none of what the boy in front of him was saying, and proceeded to attack the boy, Byakugan not active. _I don't need the Byakugan for this trash._ He thought.

But whatever he was thinking, Reishi was always a step or two ahead of him, just dodging he was seeming to do something that nobody had been able to do: Piss off a Hyuuga Main Branch Member. "You should really get your nails clipped, Hiashi-sama." He said, barely missing a strike to his neck. "They look like they could use a manicure." He said, rolling under a side swing from the elder. "Umm, Hiashi-sama. I would like to speak freely here, cause you are seriously starting to scare me here." He said, blocking an axe slice to his shoulder. "I have never had someone pay so much attention to me like this unless their my sensei. So could you please back off? I am feeling uncomfortable." He said. But while he said the last part, he received a hard side kick to the chest, causing him to fly backward. Coughing out some blood, he smiled, blood staining the mesh of his mask. Whipping it away with the back of his hand, he winced in pain.

"See how superior to you I am, boy?" Hiashi huffed, his anger getting the better of him. Activating his bloodline, he sighed. "You don't even have enough chakra to last a fight with me."

"Who said anything about a fight, Hiashi-sama? I merely made an observation, and you proceeded to attack me quite violently. So who is superior?" Reishi sighed, lifting himself up with effort. "Because thanks to many days experimenting, I know for a fact that you can't see my chakra coils." He said, causing the Hyuuga clan head to try looking harder at him.

_A good damn freak._ A darker side of Hiashi began as he saw nothing besides the boys skin through his clothes. _No one can fool the Byakugan._ The dark side of his mind thought. _But he is just some orphan._ He thought to his darker side. _He should not be able to fool me._ He thought. "I am a Jounin, boy. Your better." He said angrily.

"You know what, Hiashi-sama. I don't care if your Hokage or if you're a sheep herder." Reishi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You should not be telling someone to have no emotions when you can't even get your own anger in control." He explained. "You tell your daughter to not show any emotion. But have you ever seen her smile? It's like looking at a fucking Angel!" he said, pointing at Hinata. All he got for his efforts was a loud 'eep' from the heiress before she fainted. "And yet you can't even control your anger. What a fucking waste."

"How dare you, boy!" Hiashi shouted, rushing the boy again, only to receive a rebuttal in a weird form: in the form of his face being pushed in by a sandal-less foot.

"You should be aware, that just because you know your better than I am, does not mean I won't do what I must to prove a point." Reishi smiled at the look on the guards face behind the clan head. "Everything in a shinobi is a weapon. In this case, my bare foot is enough to cause you to halt a charge in your anger." He sighed, removing his foot from the man's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sight to behold as Sarutobi and Anko looked on in surprise as they watched Reishi through the viewing orb that Sarutobi contained. In less than a second, Anko was on the floor laughing as she tried to hold her gut while Sarutobi frowned ever so slightly. _Nobody has ever humiliated a Hyuuga like Naruto is doing._ He thought. _I just hope he doesn't take it too far._ He sighed before turning his gaze to Anko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, Hiashi-sama. Please accept my apology that you can't keep your anger in check. But let me make it up to you." Reishi sighed as he looked at the Clan Head. "I want a spar with one of the Hyuuga, not you however. No matter how much it would mean to me to have a spar against you, I think that I would get into more trouble while you tried to kill me." He chuckled, causing the Hyuuga to look at him in shock. "I am not saying you would but I would like to have an actual _chance_ of fighting, not just dodging." He explained. "And I won't fight Hinata-chan so you could forget it."

"Then what more do you want from me, _boy_?" Hiashi growled.

"Hinata-chan tells me that there is some kind of _prodigy_ in the branch house." Reishi sighed, causing him to frown. "She said his name was… Nevi… no maybe it was Nebi? I don't remember the name really. I'm horrible with names." He explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Neji is her cousin." Hiashi growled, his thoughts clouding over at the idea of having Neji causing this _boy_ the same kind of embarrassment he had suffered. "What terms do you request?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, after team training." Reishi began. "I would like to meet him at Training Ground seven. Weapons and Byakugan allowed. I don't care what he brings in fact. I want you there, along with three members of both the Main house and the branch family." He began, remembering how things went from what Hinata had told him.

"Stakes?" Hiashi asked, wondering where the genin was going with this. "What do you want from this."

"Easy there, Hiashi-sama." Reishi smiled, knowing he had the clan head. "If I win, Hinata and the entire Branch Family become free from any seals, be they now or in the future. I want your word on that Hiashi-sama."

"Of course." Hiashi replied, flabbergasted. "And if you loose?"

"Okay do you just like to jump the gun? Damn I wasn't even finished." Reishi growled. "I want an alliance between your clan and mine when I have it granted to me." He explained. "I want that official as well. If you can't give me the affirmative, I want your word that you will at least _consider_ the request when I make it." He said, getting a shocked nod from the clan head. "Now, if I lose the match, I will remove myself from the shinobi program and simply leave the village and return to my master."

"Reishi-kun, NOO!" Hinata shouted from the archway. The guards were looking at him like he was fucking insane.

"I don't want anyone knowing about this match or the stakes otherwise they may become judgmental." Reishi began. "I don't think you want anyone trying to bribe Neji." He explained when the clan head looked at him confused.

"Okay," Hiashi smiled. "I can agree to your terms, boy."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then."

"One more thing, boy." Hiashi began as Reishi began. "I want to know the name of the boy about to leave the village in shame."

"My name? I thought you knew it already." Reishi smiled. "My name is Reishi Navumo. Now good day to you Hiashi-sama."

With that, the two would be titans left the streets to their own separate devices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi and Anko were now slack-jawed as they watched the latest exchange between the two men. "I can't believe he did that?!" Anko shouted in the Hokage's ear.

"I can't either, Anko-chan." Sarutobi growled, holding his ear in pain. "But could you do something for me?" he asked, crooking his finger for her to move closer, to which she quickly obliged. "STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!!!" he shouted, causing her to fall backward on her ass holding both of her ears.

Anko lay there, clutching her ears as tears ran down her cheeks. Sarutobi sighed as he turned around to look out at his village. "I am going to need to have ANBU watch out for treacherous activity from the village tomorrow." He sighed.

"WHAT?!" Anko shouted from the floor, causing Sarutobi to snicker at the snake mistress' plight.

_If I think that anything is going on with this match, I am going to have to intervene._ He thought, taking out his pipe. _Why are you doing this, Naruto?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi's apartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi was laying in his bed, trying to think about what he was going to do for his fight tomorrow. He smiled as he looked in a mirror that he had situated above his headboard. "God I hate my big mouth." He sighed.

He had not wanted to do anything rash today, after all. He had simply gotten back into his prankster ideals again and simply made a challenge with outrageous stakes. _Hinata is important, that is all that matters._ He thought.

_**You're a fool boy.**_ The long thought lost Kyuubi growled in his head. _**You know for a fact that you won't win that fight easy.**_ The furball said wistfully.

_You think that I don't know that, ya dumbass fox?_ He thought. _I am going to pull something out of my ass, and if you guys wouldn't mind I would like the help tomorrow._

_**You know we can't help physically.**_ Zabuza's ghost called out from the corners of his mind. _**All we can do is give you chakra boosts.**_ He explained.

_Oh I know._ Reishi chuckled. _And with the training that I have been getting from you two, things are going to be interesting._ He smiled at himself. Then a thought crossed his mind. _Kyuubi-sensei, why can't the Byakugan see my pathways?_ He asked.

_**You'll also discover that somehow the Sharingan can not affect you.**_ The Kyuubi explained. _**I don't know how but your jutsu won't be stolen. All they can do is follow your movements.**_ He smiled in his cage. _** And thanks to me and Zabuza, you won't be affected by doujutsu powered genjutsu**_**.** The Kyuubi replied, using some of his tails to cover his ears and eyes against the inevitable outburst.

And with that, Reishi Navumo, formerly Naruto Uzumaki, fell into a deep slumber with dreams of training and hope for the future.

A/N: **For those already wondering, yes Sarutobi still calls Reishi Naruto. Can you really fault the old guy? Not his fault circumstances had to change.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reishi walked into the clearing in the training field feeling slightly irritated with everything. He had woken up this morning only to find some kind of trap set to go off in front of his apartment when he opened the door. Thankfully, he still had the skills he had from when he was a prankster. The trap had been a low quality one with a launcher set to activate when the door was opened launching a rather scary number of senbon and shuriken into his door, thus being him. Now as he looked around the clearing, he could see that something was wrong. There was no training posts, no places that would make it a training ground. Sighing, he was about to perform the release to a genjutsu, when he had to dodge several kunai being thrown at him. _Kunai?_ He thought, performing a perfect backflip to escape only to dodge a roundhouse kick being thrown at him.

The attacks continued to appear out of nowhere, kicks, punches and throwing weapons seemed to come out of nowhere. Luckily Reishi had a backup plan. Performing a seal less Kage Bunshin, he used the replacement to get away from the attacks long enough to have the genjutsu released. What Reishi saw pissed him off greatly. Sasuke and Kakashi were tag-teaming his clone while Sakura threw weapons at him from the trees!

_Useless IDIOTS!_ Reishi growled, his chakra flaring slightly more than he wanted. Taking a few calming breaths, he switched places with his shadow clone, leaving it to take care of Sakura as he proceeded to show why he was not the knuckleheaded idiot they thought he was. Taking another calming breath as the two attacking him let up momentarily.

"Sasuke." Kakashi whispered, apparently thinking he was still hidden in the genjutsu. "I felt a chakra wave a second ago. Leave the dobe to me and go check it out. We don't need a witness while we deal with this."

"Hn." Sasuke seemed to just jump onto the tree and promptly ran up the tree and searched for the errant wave of chakra came from, not even bothering to activate the Sharingan to find it.

Kakashi simply shook his head before he turned to the task of 'taking care' of the boy in front of him, only to feel a rather sharp metal against his skin. "Now, Kakashi-teme, explain to me why you are attacking me? I seem to remember you being ordered to stay away from me after I showed you your ass the last time." Reishi asked, his voice as cold as Ice as he held one of his twin swords against Kakashi's neck. "And what is with this pathetic genjutsu? Has to be something you stole and taught Sakura-baka. Am I right?" he asked.

"That is none of your business, Naruto." Kakashi said deeply, trying to sound vicious. "You never wanted to train anyways." He growled, trying to make the boy angry.

"Kakashi, if I really was Naruto, do you think I would be here right now? You on the other hand, have something that you need to realize about me. I have more control than him. If he were to hear you say something like you did, he would have cried and ran away. NOT however tempted to slice your neck." Reishi growled. But suddenly however, he burst out laughing. Pulling back the blade and sliding it back in its sheathe, he laughed even harder as he was soon forced to hold himself against a tree trunk.

"What is so funny, Naruto." Kakashi growled, looking around for his team.

Reishi suddenly became serious again as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay, last time, Kakashi-teme." He said, sucking in a deep breath. "MY NAME IS REISHI NAVUMO!!!" he shouted, using a small bit of his chakra to enhance his voice. But unfortunately (for Kakashi), the chakra was still more than he intended to use and Kakashi was thrown back through several trees, effectively knocking him out.

_**Kit, you just did the 'Lion's Roar' on your former sensei!**_the Kyuubi laughed heartily as he surveyed the damage in front of his container. _** And you didn't even use my chakra!**_

_Of course I didn't use your chakra._ Reishi smiled, scratching the back of his head. _My clone is still bringing in Curly and Banshee._ He explained, watching his clone bringing in several small scrolls. _I knew there was a reason for buying extra large storage scrolls._ He smiled, looking at them. He immediately sent the clone to Kakashi's expected location with a pair of chakra cuffs.

He made another clone and sent it to the Hokage Tower with the two captive scroll, with a note explaining it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Tower

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen was growling as he read another form reporting that Reishi attacked a member of the Hyuuga Main Family. He denied the form and threw it in the denied file, which seemed to be filling up a little bit lately. Probably due to everyone wanting into the Namikaze clan compound since they thought that it had been going on long enough. _Stupid fools._ He thought. _Wait until the Chuunin exams. The Heir to the Namikaze clan is going to kick all of your asses._ He sighed, filling out more paperwork. Work requests, mission requests that hadn't been done. Even an increase for materials from Wave, only to be delivered by whatever team Naruto had come to belong to. Taking out his pipe, Sarutobi began putting more tobacco in it, only to spit it out of his mouth when Reishi popped it with a shower of leaves, two scrolls and an unconscious Kakashi over his back. "What the hell, Reishi?!" he shouted.

"Sorry Sarutobi-sama." Reishi grunted, tossing Kakashi to the ground, chakra cuffs still locked into place. "I have several deliveries for you." He said, handing the Hokage a small slip of paper and slapping the scrolls onto the floor and unrolling them.

Sarutobi glared at Kakashi before opening the slip of folded paper.

_Sarutobi-jiji, these three attacked me on my way to my spar with Neji and the Hyuuga. Please deal with them accordingly. They slid a genjutsu and proceeded to literally try to kill me, which is even acknowledged by Kakashi who said he was going to 'take care of me'._

_ Reishi_

_P.S. If you wanna see the stick taken out of the Hyuuga Families ass, watch me put my feet up Neji's ass. Please._

Sarutobi snarled as he looked at the Jounin, who seemed to be waking up with a groan. Moving to the man, he frowned. "Reishi-kun, the note said that there were three." He said, taking a look behind him to see the now apparent clone unsealing whatever was in the scrolls, which turned out to be both Sakura Haruna and Sasuke Uchiha, complete with leaves and branches… and black chain entrapping the two of them. "Enough said."

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi cried. "I demand that Naruto Uzumaki be arrested for assault!" he shouted. "He has not only deceived everyone to think that he is dead, but he attacked me and my squad outside training grounds eight!" he shouted, visibly wincing in pain.

"Shut up Kakashi." Reishi's clone shouted. "The boss was going to his spar with the Hyuuga and you attacked us!" he growled, pushing Sakura over from her sitting position. "This one had yelled out your entire plan, Kakashi-teme."

Sarutobi smiled angrily at the Jounin. "So this is your way of telling me you lied on a mission report, Jounin Kakashi Hatake?" he asked. "Then again since I know for a fact that Naruto did in fact die, I can't say that you did lie. But I can tell you one thing, the village will find out that their precious Uchiha is nothing but a traitor." He explained, watching the clone kick said Uchiha who had for some reason not woken up.

"But Hokage-sama, he's standing right there!" Kakashi shouted. "The demon is right there in front of you!" he growled, struggling against his cuffs. "Danzo-sama said that if the demon was ever discovered to be alive, then we would be charged with treason and killed!" he cracked.

"Oh you're an idiot, Kakashi." Sarutobi sighed. "You and your team are under arrest for assaulting a fellow shinobi of Konohagakure." He said, signaling for ANBU to take them away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a match to see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training ground 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi smiled as he looked around the true clearing of Training Ground Seven. Standing around the training post and the memorial statue, stoof several dozen people. The eight members of the Hyuuga clan stood away from the group, all except for Hinata, who stood with her team as they all balanced on the posts while Kurenei watched. Neji was looking from both Hinata to Reishi, anger in his eyes as he watched her train. Reishi had to laugh at the look on his face as Kurenei began throwing kunai and shuriken at the three who then had to move or jump out of the way. Reishi could barely hold in his laugh as he heard Kiba getting stabbed in the butt by a kunai. Four members from the other clans seemed to be here, surprising Reishi ever so slightly. It seemed like the Clan Heads, their Heir, and their wives were there, along with a single bodyguard it seemed. "Wow." Reishi smiled, looking at everyone. "I know I expected the Inuzuka and Aburame clans here, but the Nara and the Akimichi clan too?" he laughed as he walked closer to the group. "And Anko-sensei. What are you doing here?" he asked, watching her walk through the clans to swat him on the head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you challenged the Hyuuga to a duel?!" she shouted, a dango stick sticking once again out of her mouth. "I had to find out from Kurenei!"

"Hey, damnit! It just happened last night damnit!" Reishi growled. Gesturing over to his team, he had to ask his teacher. "So I guess your beginning your help to my team as well?"

"Of course." She smiled. The smile instantly died however. "I know I couldn't do anything for that brat of a gaki, but if he wanted you to be there for people, the least I could do is be there like you asked me to be."

Reishi simply smiled before wrapping his sensei in a giant hug. "Its okay, Anko-sensei." he said.

Just then, Anko let out a cry of misery. But the misery stopped as she felt more hugs being given to her from other sides.

Needless to say, Anko jumped out of her skin when one of them rubbed her ass affectionately.

Reishi on the other hand was laughing his ass off while he high-fived his clones each in their own way. They promptly dispelled in an instance before Anko could get her bearings.

As Anko landed on her ass, most of the clearing was brought to an abrupt ending as they saw a young student pull a prank on Anko, right in front of them! But quickly the Clan Heirs burst out in laughter. "Inouichi-sama, where is Ino? I thought she would be with you?" Reishi asked, looking around the platinum blonde.

"Well, Reishi-kun, she couldn't get away. Said something about working an issue at the store." Inouichi lied, rubbing his neck as his wife glared at him.

"Not only that, Reishi-kun." Mrs Yamanaka smiled. "The request was for the clan heirs and family, not people who forsake their clan." She said, her smile dying instantly.

"What the hell?!" Reishi shouted, causing everyone to look over. "Oh, sorry." He muttered, clearly embarrassed. "Can we talk about this later?" Reishi asked, clearly distraught about what he had heard.

Receiving a nod from the Clan Head, he walked over to Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga. "Shall we get this going?" he asked, looking Neji in the eyes.

Turning to Hiashi, he sighed as he looked the man over. He was clearly upset about something. "Sign this boy." He growled, holding out a scroll.

Opening it, Reishi began slowly picking apart the scroll for anything stupid or underhanded. Seeing something, he sighed. "Hiashi-sama. You have here that if Neji doesn't fight to kill me, the entire deal is off." He growled, making Neji seem to perk up, as if he didn't know anything about that. His face became somewhat harder when Hiashi glared him down. "I am making sure that everything is good to go." Reishi sighed as he made a clone. Signing the scroll, he smiled before handing it to the Hyuuga. "Please sign, Hiashi-sama." He said, holding it out for the clan head.

The Clan Head growled at the boy when he did not relinquish the scroll. Signing the form, he was shocked to see the boy roll up the scroll and hand it to the clone. The clone was gone instantly.

"Now, Neji-san." Reishi smiled, holding out his hand. "Lets have a good spar." He said, gesturing to his outstretched hand.

Neji looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"Your supposed to shake my hand, Neji-san." Reishi grinned. "After all, this is a friendly spar."

"Kick his ass Reishi-kun!" Tsume said from the side of the clearing, Hana and another of the clan beside her. "Show him what you got!"

Simply sighing, Reishi smiled as he waved to her and the Aburame clan next to her.

"Why do you smile?" Neji asked, finally showing the use of words. "Your fate was decided when you stepped into this clearing."

"Ah, Hinata-chan mentioned something about you being absurdly obsessed with 'Fate this' and 'Fate that'." Reishi sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "Well, guess what." He smiled, drawing Neji's attention away from everything. "I'm sure Fate hasn't hit Abraham with a Wiffle-ball bat today, so it and you can go right to hell." He sneered, causing several of the bystanders to gasp at him.

Shibi Aburame came forward between the two. "Please keep this fight clean and don't kill each other. The first one unable to fight is the loser," he began before he looked at Neji. "Fate or no fate." He said, his bugs swarming lightly behind him as he lowered a hand. "Hajime!" he shouted, taking his hands away.

As soon as that hand was gone, Neji was in Reishi's face quickly enough, thrusting in with palm strikes that were very hard for Reishi to dodge. But thanks to Zabuza and Kyuubi giving him pointers, Reishi had been able to train hard on his speed. After several minutes of dodging, Reishi growled out and screamed at the Hyuuga, causing him to back off, holding his ears in pain. Acting quickly, Reishi sweep kicked out, causing Neji to slam into the ground gasping in pain. A second later, a pair of fists slammed into Neji's stomach courtesy of two Kage Bunshin. "Come on Neji!" Reishi yelled from a foot or two away. "GET UP!" he ordered. "I don't want no fucking easy win from you!" he yelled. "Come and get your revenge, boy!" he yelled boisterously. "You told me my fate was to lose." He growled. "Where's the proof!?"

Hiashi growled as he looked at both of the boys. _Get up, Neji. Or else your not going to be rid of that seal ever!_ He growled, holding a kunai behind his back in case something goes wrong with the fight. He remembered the conversation he had with the Elders last night after he had finished with the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Flashback Begin xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi looked on at the Hyuuga Elders. They had summoned him almost as soon as he walked through the Hyuuga Compounds entrance. "You asked for me, wise Elders?" he asked, wishing just to have things over with.

"Hiashi-san." The eldest of the men in front of him began. "We have been informed that you just finished dealing with some scrap of a Genin outside of the Hyuuga Entrance. Explain yourself."

Hiashi sighed as he began to explain what had happened. The elders seemed to look at him oddly. "And you expect us to go through with this deal, Hiashi-san?" the only female of the group growled at him. "You think that we will let you deal with this shinobi and abolish any chance of having the Caged Bird Seal on anyone in the future? Including that failure of a daughter of yours?!" she shouted.

Needless to say, Hiashi did not have a good night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback End xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was now back on his feet, his ribs hurting ever so slightly as he stood up straighter. _I do not want to kill you, shinobi-san._ He thought. _But if I must, I will. I must protect Hinata-sama._ He thought, remembering the events of last night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback Begin xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was having a quiet night once again, reading a scroll of Taijutsu that Gai-sensei had given him. Just as he was about to put everything away, he sighed as he heard a knock on his door. Quickly opening it, Neji was shocked to see one of the Hyuuga Elders standing there, a sneer of disapproval on her face. "What may this one do for you, Elder-sama." He asked as he bowed obediently.

The Elder seemed to smile ever so slightly at his words. "Neji-san. I have just come from a meeting with the other Elders and Hiashi-sama." She began as she placed her hand on his head. "It appears that tomorrow you are going to be given not only a chance to show that strength that we have blessed you with, but a chance to replace Hinata Hyuuga as clan heir." She smiled at Neji as he gasped slightly, his eyes widening. "But that is not all, Neji-san." She whispered, low enough for him to barely hear her. "For you see, your opponent tomorrow has made threats against the Hyuuga clan, saying that he will kill Hinata and Hanabi-sama if he wins the fight tomorrow. Your future depends on you winning tomorrow." She explained. "Kill this upstart shinobi." She growled, anger now replacing the serenity on her face. "Show him everything that makes us strong. Remind the other clans why we as the Hyuuga deserve to be honored and accepted."

Neji was then left alone to his thoughts before he slept, thoughts of victory polluting his dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback End xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji growled at Reishi as he activated his Byakugan. But as he looked at the boy, he could only scowl at the boy. "Why can't I see your chakra, destroyer-san?" he asked, now gripping a kunai in each hand.

"Destroyer?" Reishi asked, looking around the clearing. "Are you talking about me?" he frowned.

"You are the only one I am to kill today."

"Well, okay." Reishi sighed. "I guess I should introduce myself, since you are giving me some kind of nickname." He sighed again, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "My name is Reishi. Not Destroyer." He said.

Whatever Reishi was about to say was interrupted as he was pressed into another set of punches and kicks. _I don't care if I can't see your chakra pathways,_ Neji thought as he proceeded to attack the boy before him. _He insults me and my family. Therefore he must die._

Reishi smiled as he saw the look in the other boys eyes turned cold. "So you finally want to kill me." Reishi said as he blocked a powerful punch to his shoulder. The blow seemed to hurt rather intensely. But he had been hit harder by Sakura so he simply shrugged off any pain that he was feeling. He looked down at Neji's feet only to receive a jolt to his stomach, right above what should have been a major chakra point. Looking back up to look the Hyuuga in the face, Reishi coughed up a large amount of blood on the ground as he fell to the ground in pain. _Okay, that hurt._ He growled to himself as he landed on his hands. _Didn't expect him to miss like that._

_**He can't see your points, kit.**_ The Kyuubi growled. _**He has nothing to aim for, so he has to hit something.**_ The bijuu explained. _**And by the way, you had a small puncture from that attack, so please be careful.**_ He warned.

_Got it. Thanks._ The former blond smiled in his mind before his head was kicked up causing him to fly backwards creating a small trench in the ground._ Why that dirty bastard!_ He thought as he raised his head to glare at Neji.

"You are beaten, Reishi-san." Neji said flatly. "Take your punishment and leave." He began. "Or I will kill you."

"Chu Chu Motherfucker." Reishi growled, raising himself up to his feet, suddenly feeling better as he felt chakra flood his body. "I don't care if you kill me. I have my reasons for this, Neji, and I won't give up!" He yelled, getting into an odd stance that made everyone wonder. Reishi's arms were at his sides, with his left foot raised in preparation for moving. But his head was tilted back as if to look at the clouds. "You can hurt me, Neji. Shit you may kill me. But you will never, EVER break me." He said, making Hiashi growl in his throat at the lack of respect that Reishi was still showing. "Why don't you show me that anger, since I know you have so much in your head it practically swims in there. Doesn't it." He asked. "Your father I do believe died for your uncle. Isn't that right?" he asked. "I learned from the Hokage that as soon as that happened, you were different. Cold." He frowned.

"You have no right to talk to me about my father!" Neji growled as he raced in to attack. "You are in my field of divination, Reishi." He shouted, getting into a familiar stance that caused Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan to gasp. Reishi was shocked too, since he knew that the attack he was about to hit was in fact a Main Family technique, not even taught to the Branch Family. "Sixty-Four Palm Palms! (No idea what the Japanese name for it is. If you know it, please send it to me in a review)" Neji shouted.

Reishi braced himself, hoping that this plan of his would work.

"Two Strikes!"

"Four Strikes!" the Hyuuga shouted, hitting points on Reishi's body.

Reishi could only smile. His plan was working. He had to fight the pain until the last possible second, then commit.

Just as Neji finished the thirtieth strike, he growled at the loosing fight with the boy in front of him. But just as he was about to finish the final burst to the attack, Reishi shouted something he could barely hear before he was engulfed in a large explosion, hot fire coursing out of his enemies body, before Neji realized the shinobi in front of him was not there anymore. Instead it was almost too much pain for the young Hyuuga member to bear, until he shouted the name of his ultimate defense. "KAITEN!" he shouted, swirling in the aftermath of the explosion.

Hiashi looked on as Neji continued the attack that he as the Clan Head did not know he had learned… the Sixty-Four Palms and the Kaiten were not Branch Family techniques. They were meant for only the Main Family. _Truly Neji is a prodigal genius of the Hyuuga if he figured this out on his own._ He thought as he looked to the Elders as they each smiled smugly at the fight.

But what they heard next made everyone else in the field gasp. They heard clapping from one of the trees nearby. "Bravo, Neji Hyuuga!" Reishi's voice called out in the midst of the clapping. "One more reason to wonder what the Hyuuga clan would become if they took that amazingly long stick out of their asses!" he called, making the Elders of the clan growl at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Anko xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko could only gasp as she watched her student fight. She smiled smugly as she remembered how he had done almost the same thing with her during her test. She sighed as a frown crossed her face. _God this kid reminds me so much like Naruto it isn't even funny._ She thought sadly, thinking of when she asked to train Naruto so many months ago.

Xxxxxxxx Flashback Begin ~Four months ago xxxxxxxxx

Anko was standing before the Hokage as he sat in his desk. "Sarutobi-sama. I must make a request of you." She stated cautiously.

Sarutobi simply chuckled as he continued to file the paperwork at his desk. "And what would this request entail, Anko-chan? Dango to be served at a reduced price? Sake to replace our water supply?" he asked laughingly.

_Great,_ Anko thought. _I begin to try to be serious and not spend all my time with Ibiki, and the Hokage grows a sense of humor!_ She growled to herself. "This is serious Hokage-sama."

"Oh really?" Sarutobi began, finally looking her in the eyes. "I've already told you that I cant send you after Orichimaru." He sighed as he looked at her face as it showed no emotion except maybe hope. "What is it that you are wanting of me, Anko-chan?" he asked.

"I want to train Uzumaki." She began. "I've watched him for the past couple of years when I could." She said, holding back the need to squirm. "I know about his burden and I don't give a shit about it. In fact I could easily sympathize with him on the aspects of this village." She explained. "We've both been put through a lot of shit, Hokage-sama." She said, pathetically trying to hide what emotions were going through her. "I think I could help him, and maybe, just maybe, he can become something that we desperately need." She sighed, holding her emotions again.

Sarutobi didn't even bat an eyelash as she looked at her. "Anko-chan, nobody would take either of you seriously." He began. "He isn't even close to being ready to be a genin, much less apprenticed to someone." He said, looking away from her, his mind seeming to flare through things. "If he graduates this year, the council and myself have agreed that he will put him in the team with Hatake Kakashi and Sasuke Uchiha, so that there is someone to give us control over Naruto's burden." He explained, tossing more paperwork into his finished pile. "I can't give you an apprentice, Anko. Everyone in the council and even your fellow Jounin would think that I was playing favorites. Nobody is able to take an apprentice without first being on a team. That is Konoha's Law."

"Just fucking great!" Anko shouted. "Your giving Naruto over to an Uchiha cock-sucker?!" she asked. "Naruto wont learn SHIT from that bastard!" she shouted before disappearing from the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback End xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko shook herself from her memories as she wiped the tears strolling down her cheeks. She quickly returned her attention to the fight in front of her as Reishi seemed to be taunting the Hyuuga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Reishi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi could only smile as he glared at the swirling chakra that was Neji. He had replaced himself with one of his Exploding Shadow Clones in the hopes of hurting Neji to the point of him being unable to fight. But as he saw through the smoke, Neji was not a typical Hyuuga clan Member. "So, the Kaiten huh?" he asked, watching the Hyuuga stop his spin. But as he looked at the Hyuuga stumbling, he could only sigh. "That last attack took a lot out of you, huh?" he asked, walking to help his opponent, only to be brushed away by a badly burnt hand. Reishi took a closer look at Neji at this point.

Neji looked like shit, and that was putting it mildly. Burns covered his face and his arms. Thankfully he wore the bandages over his legs and his right arm. Reishi could only whistle as he looked at the rest of the boys clothes. Several of the clothes Neji were wearing seemed to be irreparable at the least. But as he tried once again to help the boy, he was pushed back bodily and saw Neji getting back into the Jyuken style stance. "Neji enough, don't you understand that I don't want to kill you? I want to fight as equals!" he shouted. "Hinata-chan would hate me if I killed you so please, YIELD!" he shouted in despair.

"NEVER!" Neji shouted against the pain in his throat. "I would sooner die than to have you beat me!"

"Neji, please! This has nothing to do with proving Fate right or wrong!" Reishi shouted, a lone tear in his eye. "I don't care what you think, I am not a cold-blooded murderer!"

"It doesn't matter!" Neji shouted back as he ran into the attack, hoping to kill the boy quickly.

"NO!" Reishi shouted, gathering chakra into his lungs before he took a little bit of the Kyuubi's and blew out a forceful wail of chakra at Neji, forcing many of the area in front of him to uproot and fly away. Neji was not so fortunate. He had tried to stick to the ground, much like everyone else, but had been kicked back with dust blowing him into an uprooted tree trunk, effectively knocking the poor boy out. Anko quickly ran up to the boy and checked him for vitals.

"He's alive." She huffed, pointing toward Reishi. "Winner, Reishi Navumo!" she smiled as she walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair, once again catching herself from prying off his mask and kissing him on the cheeks.

Hiashi roared out in outrage as he began running at Reishi. But before he got there, several ANBU appeared, the Hokage in tow behind them. "Is there a problem, Hiashi-san?" Sarutobi began, holding several scrolls at his side as he looked from Reishi to Hiashi, and then to Neji who was being awakened by Hinata. "Did I miss the fight?" he asked Reishi.

"Yeah just barely, Hokage-sama." The boy smiled. "Neji has the skill of not only a Main Family clan member, but that of a Chuunin as well." He smiled again, scratching behind his head once again.

Neji had awoken just in time to hear what Reishi had said. Even through the pain he was in, he could barely contain the pain from his face as he frowned. The gasp of pain must have alerted Reishi for the boy was immediately at his side, helping him up with much care. "I appreciated that spar, Neji-san." He whispered. "We should do it again some time." He chuckled as Neji looked at him like he was retarded.

"I…" Neji winced as his ribs suddenly burst out in pain. "I think that… I would… like that very much." He said, trying not to scream from the pain. "I am sorry if I hurt you too badly."

"Not really, my young friend." Reishi smiled at him, then to Hinata. "I had hoped not to use the Exploding Clone however. You kinda had me there for a minute." He said, patting the boy on the back.

Unfortunately for Neji, Reishi hit a particularly bad burn that had gotten through Neji's Kaiten and thus caused the Hyuuga to hit the ground in screaming pain.

Hinata surprised everyone by slamming a fist into Reishi's face, causing him to fly backward. "Reishi-kun! Neji-nee-chan is in severe pain! You shouldn't do that to him until he is better!" she yelled, causing Neji and Hiashi both to look at her with surprise, only to see her turn and become redder than a tomato before she passed out in embarrassment.

Neji was soon transported to the Hospital for treatment. When the Nurse's and Doctors on call told them that he would make a full recovery, Reishi was the first one bursting through the door to his room. Hiashi could only chuckle absently at the idea that such a major hitter that Reishi seemed to be was so concerned for his own opponent. Turning to the Hokage, he sighed at the leader. "You have a wonderfully gifted shinobi, Hokage-sama." He said, causing the Hokage to look at him. "I hope to see more of his exploits in the future." He explained.

"I will take that into consideration, Hyuuga-sama." Sarutobi smiled. "Are you going to be able to comply with the rules of the spar, Hiashi-sama?" he asked.

Hiashi seemed to stiffen abruptly. "I… I am sure I will be able too. Since as soon as I am able to talk to my nephew, I will be removing his myself. He is a good fighter and deserves the honor."

"That is good, Hiashi." The Hokage said with a deep-rooted smile. _Everything is changing._ He thought as he looked at the younger Genin who seemed to be talking animatedly about the fight, even so much as exaggerating some of the aspects of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Neji's Room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Neji-san." Reishi smiled as he listened to the young Hyuuga's reasons for downright hating the Hyuuga Main Family. "Your father seemed to sacrifice himself for his brother." He asked absently. "But you think that your brother and the Elders ordered him to do it?" he asked, getting a few fingers 'nodding' in answer. "Neji, I think that you should forget your hatred." He began, causing the Hyuuga's eyes to widen in shock. "Don't get me wrong, Neji-san. Hinata had no reason for her to be blamed. Hatred can only do so much for someone." He explained before sighing. "I must confess something to you, Neji." He began as he took a seat.

"I use to be a loud knucklehead for everyone to hate and loathe. Hell my own best friends hated me. I have just as many friends outside the village that they can fit pretty much in a stagecoach." He smiled at the thought. "But coming here? Coming to Konoha I have many friends. Hell I am in line to make a new clan when I and the Hokage feel that I am ready. But that is neither here nor there." He chuckled. Stopping himself, he stood up straighter. "Something else, Neji." He frowned. "I heard from Hinata that you think of others as weak." He sighed, his shoulders visibly shrinking. "Let me tell you something." He began. "If you think that someone is weak, then help them. It's the only way for both you AND them to get better."

He could barely hear Neji's response of: "Nobody would learn from me."

"I know that Hinata has said that you would make an amazing instructor for the Hyuuga in the future." Reishi explained. "I happen to know that you are passionate about what you believe it, and it shouldn't change a damn thing."

Neji simply nodded before wincing in pain. "Shit, Neji quit moving!" Reishi shouted as he walked closer to the Hyuuga. "Your gonna be stuck in here longer if you don't stop moving!" he shouted in aggravation. Reishi himself remembered his many times of being in the Hospital. "Hey, my friend. I need to go, and Hiashi-sama looked about ready to burst when he knew you were going to be okay. So I will send him in okay?" he asked, getting another finger nod from the boy. Reishi quickly exited the room, where he was replaced by the Hyuuga Clan Head.

"Neji-san, we must talk Nephew." Hiashi said gravely, causing the boy to become confused.

Training Ground 44 ~ Two weeks later

Reishi was growling as he supported himself on the sharpened point of a kunai with his finger. He was training under Anko again, and could barely contain the happiness he felt as his team trained with her at the same time. Even though his training was much more brutal. Just as he was about to quit for a minute, he felt something crash into his upraised back. Looking around as he raised himself back up, he sighed as he spotted Neji standing above him. "Hey Reishi." Neji chuckled as he held a rubber kunai in his hand. "Wanted to know how your training was going."

"Oh now your being a teme again, Neji-san." Reishi chuckled as he stood himself up. Then as he dusted himself off, he saw that Lee and Tenten were there, all of them laughing at his predicament.

Just as Reishi was about to say something, he was forced to dodge a hailstorm of kunai and shuriken from Anko, wherever she had positioned herself. She had left them to train and said she would be watching them from afar. Meaning that if they slacked off she would turn them to pincushions. But just before the attack landed, the kunai and shuriken met something not entirely expected… Hinata's own Jutsu, the Protection Palm. She had developed it when she had decided to do something different from the other Hyuuga after Reishi had defeated Neji. The only other surprising thing that Hinata had done, was go in front of the Hokage and proclaim that she would be taking the hat from him. She had even begun to start pulling pranks on her clan! Well she had been getting help from Konohas former prankster king of course. But she was coming into her own, even though she had begun acting like his former life. It made Reishi wonder what would have happened had Naruto still been alive.

The kunai were bent to hell, and the shuriken were surprisingly sliced in half by the beams of chakra extending from Hinata's palms (yes I am talking about the jutsu she used in the bug hunt episodes, I just don't know the name of it). As the weapons hit the ground, Reishi looked to his near blood brother who could only gawk at the progress she was making.

But the jutsu wasn't finished, as Hinata quickly hit her knees in exhaustion. "Hinata-chan!" Reishi shouted, catching her before she hit face first into the dirt. "Are you okay!?" he asked, watching her nod her head before passing out completely. "I _HATE _chakra exhaustion!" Reishi growled as the girl crumbled in his arms. "Hey Anko-sensei, can you give me any pointers on what to do to give her more chakra?!" he shouted into the forest, only to have to reflexively jump out of the way of a snake summon hitting where he had been. "Okay, exercises are over, ya sadistic brat!" he shouted, causing Neji to chuckle at his problems with his sensei.

Anko quickly dropped from an above tree and walked slowly over to them. "She's just unconscious, Reishi-kun." She smiled, giving him a wink.

"I would hope so," Reishi began. "I would hate to see what would happen if I have to take her to the hospital just for that, and cause you to not get your fun tonight." He said, causing Anko to glare at him over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Okay, if you guys could possibly STOP BITCHING and get her to the hospital?!" Kiba shouted from the kunai stands. "I have to stop myself here soon enough, so get back here so you can carry me too!" he shouted.

But before he could struggle anymore, he was knocked over the kunai quickly by one of Reishi's chains. "There." Reishi chuckled. "Now you don't have to worry about chakra exhaustion." He smiled as he helped Shino slowly right himself. "Come on everyone, lets get Hinata to her bed and go get some food." He smiled as he quickly led the way to the Hyuuga Compound.

Council Chambers ~ Three Days Later

Sarutobi could only growl as he looked at the assembled members of the Civilian Council. "Why have you called me here, oh wise _Civilian Council_?" he growled, looking them in the eye. "And where is the Shinobi Council not here?" he asked.

"Sarutobi-sama," Danzo grunted from the other side of the chamber. "It has come under the attention of this council that not only is the Uzumaki _demon_ been killed, but his body has not been recovered. Why has a team not been sent to retrieve that damn things body?!" he shouted from his chair, Koharu and Homaru nodding in confirmation.

"If the esteemed council as you so put it, would have read the mission report from Team Seven, you would find that the body was burned and destroyed, thus removing the need to search for a body." Sarutobi growled as he stared down the War Hawk and his little hippie road bitches. "And it is none of this council's concern what happens to the body of one of this villages shinobi. So why don't you tell me what the hell you all really want!" he ordered.

"Sarutobi-sama," One of the councilors began as he stood. "I would like to bring to this council's attention that there has been a new face in the village, a young boy it seems that now bears the Leaf Protector around his left and right forearms."

"Oh really?" Danzo smiled behind his hands.

"Oh you mean Reishi Navumo?" Sarutobi laughed. "You people have your heads so stuffed up each other's asses to pay attention to notices being sent out. I guess that's why I have so much paperwork in my office." The Hokage laughed. "Leave Reishi alone, Council Members." He growled. "He is off limits to anyone here. I sent for a friends best student, and thus you should not be concerned with him." He said, then thought of it. "Unless you deem fit to piss him off." He warned as he stood up to leave. As he was near the door however, Danzo showed his voice once again.

"Hokage-sama, I want this new shinobi to be entered into my ROOT division." He ordered, shocking the Hokage. "If your 'friend' really wants the best for his students, then my ROOT is the only place for him."

"Danzo-san, I do believe I just said that nobody is to touch the boy." Sarutobi growled, looking the old war hawk in the eye. "Get that fucking eye off of me, and leave him alone!" he ordered, shoving the doors open and walking calmly down the hall to his office.

Danzo was visibly shaking as he watched the Hokage leave the Council Room. "It seems…" he began as he looked through the assembled council. "That our esteemed Hokage has left us no choice but to either bring this newly appointed shinobi into my ROOT program or kill him. I will not allow a potentially gifted shinobi be swayed to the forms of the Hokage's thinking." He growled, receiving nods from everyone in the room.

Unbeknownst to the members of the council however, an elongated shadow was present during the entire conversation, soaking it all in. Reishi Navumo could barely control the angry growl emanating from his throat as he watched the Civilian Council came up with another plan to either kill him or imprison him.

_**I want to kill that man, kit.**_ Kyuubi growled out from her cage. _**He stinks too much like an Uchiha to meet with my standards.**_ She growled.

_I know Kyuubi-chan._ Reishi growled as he tried half-heartedly to look through the wrappings on the old War Hawk. _Besides, he supports war too damn much for my own liking._

Zabuza's ghost seemed to hang in the recesses of Reishi's mind, hiding unless needed. 'For Protection' he always said when asked. He gave a large smile as he realized what the kid was thinking. _You like that psychological warfare, don't ya you little shit?_ The former missing-nin laughed.

_It worked for you Zabuza-sensei, didn't it?_ Reishi asked, causing the demon of the mist to growl at him.

_Have to rub it in, don't ya?!_ Zabuza growled in a huff. _Every time I talk about psych and everything, YOU have to bring it up!_

_Hey, I learned from the best of the best, remember that._ Reishi laughed.

_Yeah and you were a better pupil than Haku._ The ghost sighed, his face turning downcast.

_I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, Sensei._

_Oh well._ The nin began. _You do realize though that you are almost done learning everything from me, right?_ The missing nin began as he opened the scroll that was near him at all times. _That after team meeting training has really paid off._ He explained.

Reishi could only smile as he looked over what he already knew. _Now if I only knew my elements!_ He thought, idly extending a length of chain as he passed through many of the streets. Almost unknowingly, he found himself in a training ground far from wandering eyes. Taking a quick look around, Reishi sighed as he pulled out both of his blades. _I wish I could trust myself with these damn things!_ He growled to himself. "If only I could understand how to use these, I would be even stronger!" he shouted to the skies.

Reishi would learn to choose his words differently.

AN: Okay, I ended up with a longer chapter than usual, but I was hoping to set more plot than usual. I know it seemed odd for a fight with Neji so soon, but I happen to like Neji _AFTER _Naruto pulled that stick out of his ass rather than before, and felt that it would make the story a little bit better. Another thing, since everyone seemed to think that Anko would be a good chick for him, and I think that she is also someone in the need of some major loving she is in, but I am also adding Tsume in there at a point soon enough with a small twist MUAH MUAH MUAH!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tsume Inuzuka was sitting in her office, her mind in turmoil. Somehow, she had gotten all of her usual paperwork done, no fuss, no muss. There wasn't even the usual problem with taking Kuramaru for his walks every twenty or so minutes. But when she had asked him if he needed to go out, all she got was a bark in the negative. Looking over her desk even now, she could see the nin-dog sleeping with his tongue sticking out. She looked out of the window and saw that it looked to be about mid-day if anything. And from the way her energy seemed to be skyrocketing, she knew that she would need a good run through the training grounds just to sleep tonight.

But as she stood up, she was shocked to see the floor rushing up to her as she seemed to be blacking out. _Whats happening to me!?_ She shouted to herself before all she saw was darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Hana xxxxxxxxxxx

Hana Inuzuka had been wandering the compound in hopes of finding her erratic mother. She sighed as she tried to think of where she could have gone. But even now, after she had looked through the sake bars, the Veterinary Clinic, hell she had even checked the Academy and the Hospital. She had not found her mother in any of those places. But as she entered the Clan Office, she saw Kuramaru laying down on his plush bed, his favorite type of bone laying forgotten. But as she looked for her mother behind the desk, she could not however contain her scream of shocked horror as she looked at a slightly bloody form laying in front of the clan chair.

Hana looked more closer, to make sure if it was her mother or not, but she frowned when she didn't see the face that her mother usually wore when in her office. The women in front of her did not even look like her mother much less like she was whatever her mother's age was (need to look up ages later on in my websites). The women in front of her actually looked to be about the age of sixteen or seventeen, her hair was longer and had a small tint of red at the tips. Even the women's facial tattoo's were different. Her mother wore the tattoo's that marked her as the clan head. This woman actually wore the normal tattoo of an Inuzuka, but hers seemed to be more… well different.

Her marks were typical Inuzuka Clan tattoos, but they seemed fresher, more recently given. At the end of each fang, a sort of swirl grew at the tip. And along the outside edge of each, looked to contain what looked like… _Are those whisker marks?_ Hana thought to herself as she examined the woman. She wore a typical Jounin outfit, unlike her mother who wore ANBU gear. Several other differences that differed this woman, was that instead of her mother's B cup breasts, this woman actually looked to have tight and buoyant C cup breasts. Further inspection shocked Hana when she noticed that this woman did not even wear a bra!

Groaning caused Hana to jump back and brandish a kunai in each of her hands. "Who are you and where is my mother!?" she shouted.

"Hana!" a deep voice called out in front of her. "Is that any way to talk to your mother, damnit!" the woman in front of her shouted.

"You are not my mother, you bitch!" Hana growled, rushing the woman only to get bitten in the calf by Kuramaru. "Let go of me, god damnit!" she ordered, only for the dog to sink his teeth further in.

"Mutt, let her go!" the voice called out again, this time causing Kuramaru to let go of Hana's calf. "Why don't you tell me why I shouldn't call you out for treason, Hana-chan." The woman growled, giving Hana a feral grin that looked shockingly like Tsume.

"Kaa-san?" Hana asked hesitantly, looking the woman in her eyes.

"Who the fuck else would be in my office, brat?!" Tsume growled. "Now, explain yourself." She ordered.

Hana simply took out a mirror out of her utility pouch (after all, what woman would leave anywhere without one? J/K).

As soon as Tsume looked into the mirror, she grew a far away look before she fainted, a feral grin on her face, along with a heavy blush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi's Apartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi walked out of his shower after a morning workout, only to hear the dreaded knock on his door. _I guess Anko wanted to get me for training again._ He thought as he pulled a bandana over his face and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. But as he opened the door, expecting to see his perverted sensei, he growled as he looked at his unfortunate visitor.

The shinobi formerly known as Ino Yamanaka looked at him in shock before hardening her expression and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't know who the hell you think you are for getting Team Seven in trouble, but I am going to find out, either by the easy way, or the hard way." She growled as she stared him down, her hands quickly going through seals.

"I don't think you want to do that, Ino-san." Reishi sighed as he began to close the door on her. "And for your information, Team Seven, minus the deceased Naruto, attacked me. And attacking a fellow shinobi is considered treason. Especially since it is considered really bad because I am a clan heir." He growled in explanation.

"You LIE! Sasuke-kun would not do something like that unless you provoked him!" she growled as she slammed her hands against his doorframe.

"I have the thoughts that they think that I am their former teammate." He sighed. "I guess the idea of burning his body was too much for them. After all they left him for dead." He growled as Ino's face seemed to pale even further.

"I don't even think that you are good enough for my jutsu." Ino growled.

"You wanna try me, fine." Reishi growled. _I am TIRED of people underestimating me!_ He shouted to himself. "Get in here and we'll decide if I'm worthy."

"I don't think so buddy." Ino laughed. "You're not my type." She said, wagging her fingers at him.

"Ino, you are FAR too conceded for your own good for one." Reishi sighed as he looked her up and down. "First things first, I am not attracted to the younger woman. Second, I prefer a little bit of meat on my women. And finally, your way to neurotic for me to even consider you so why don't you go try your seduction on someone and see where it gets you." He growled, slamming the door shut in her face. _Stupid skinny bitch._ He growled through his impromptu mask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ino xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino gasped as the boy that she had come to interrogate simply slammed the door in her face after insulting her to the point where SHE was shocked. But as she looked at the door, she frowned before kicking at the door, causing it to burst open, shocking a recently pissed off blonde and a certainly pissed multi-colored shinobi, who was presently taking his towel off of his face. He quickly placed it back on his face and came rushing towards her. "So now your wanting to break into my home and try to take revenge for your poor _Sasuke-kun_?" he asked, a pair of bracers seeming to grow from his skin. Suddenly, before she was able to act, a strange weapon shot out of his bracers as they grew to the extent of gauntlets. The darts that shot out struck her clothing at the shoulder pinning her to the doorframe. "You're lucky that I have been practicing my control little girl. That is what you are. Do you really wanna see what's in my mind so bad that you wanna commit another act of treason?" he shouted at her as he came up to her.

Reishi was livid, as he began to pace at her, shouting how stupid she was for following a stupid idiot of a revenge-possessed emo. He spent the next hour laying the woman's faults out to her.

At the end of the hour however, he slapped her… and he slapped her hard enough to cause her to go to the ground. "You betrayed your family, Ino. You forsake your own fucking name. WHY!?" he yelled. "Why would you do that to your own family?!" he yelled again when she didn't answer. She didn't even look at him.

"You wouldn't understand how it is…" Ino finally cried, looking him in the eye. "You wouldn't know what its like to have someone hanging over your shoulder whenever you do something!" she screamed.

"You don't know a _thing_ about me, you skinny toothpick!" Reishi screamed. "I would have KILLED for the chance to have a family. A chance to even have a SMIDGEN of what you have with your family. Where the fuck have you even been living?!" he screamed as he forced himself not to slap her again. He settled for clenching his fists in sheer anger. But he didn't know that his boxers were slowly inching down his body.

Ino however did notice. She screamed at him and rushed past him. "HENTAI!" she screamed as she tried to force her way out of the apartment.

She however was NOT so lucky to escape. Black chains extended from Reishi's gauntlets as he bristled in anger. As soon as she was sufficiently tied up, he slid on his newest coat over himself: A yellow and blue trench coat that had tying sleeves (can be removed easily). "So, are you going to answer my questions or should we just go to the Hokage?" he asked. "I am sure that he would be THRILLED to hear that someone broke into my house. ESPECIALLY since there are laws forbidding it!" he shouted, causing Ino to cry out in worry.

"NOOOO!" she shouted.

"Then do me the favor, and ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" he screamed. "And you have like maybe two minutes."

"Why two minutes?" Ino asked hesitantly.

"Well, since I know your parents, especially since your father has helped me in the past, I thought he should know that the daughter that he has been keeping himself awake NIGHT after NIGHT worried sick, has barged into my apartment. And that I have her tied up." He said, his eyes crinkling in a sinister smile. "I kinda sent a shadow clone over to him and the Hokage." His eyes were cold enough to freeze hell, or in Ino's case, her very soul.

Ino growled at her captor. "You LIAR!" she screamed. "You don't even know the Kage Bunshin technique, you foreign bastard." She growled in explanation.

"Oh you would be surprised at what I know, Ino Yamanaka." He said, hefting her up in his arms. "My god, you are a toothpick!" he growled at the lightweight in his arms. "Do you even know what food is?!" he asked, moving toward the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me!?" she shouted as she tried to fight the hold she found herself in.

"Well, since I don't know how long it is going to take them, I thought I would do something about your lack of muscle. Not to mention try to fatten your ass up." Reishi growled as he slapped her into a chair at the kitchens bar counter. "Now, lets see. Something with really large carbo." He said absently.

"I only need a granola bar." Ino huffed.

"Your eating something if I have to force it down your scrawny fucking throat, girl." He growled loudly, as he stood up from the fridge. "Lets see… mayonnaise… ah there's my bread." He said as he began pulling food together.

"Why are you doing this?" Ino asked. "You damn near killed Sasuke, and yet your trying to fatten me up so he won't want me." She asked as light seemed to dawn in her eyes. "That's it! Your jealous of Sasuke-kun and want me all to yourself!" she shouted, only to receive a mayonnaise covered piece of bread in her face.

"Shut UP!" Reishi shouted. "I done told you, I prefer older women!" he shouted.

Unknown to the two of them however, three people had arrived at Reishi's apartment… them being Anko, Hinata, and Shino. Kiba had had a family emergency so he couldn't come. Everyone was looking shocked at the door as they heard Reishi's proclamation. Anko was deep in her own thoughts, unknowingly giggling. _So, the gaki likes older women?_ She thought, mentally ticking off to reveal that she was maybe eight or nine years older then him. _Maybe he would like me?_ She asked herself, not even noticing the blush on her face.

Shino had to restrain Hinata as she tried to rush into the apartment to demand why he had supposedly been leading her on. _He helped the Hyuuga so much!_ She thought. _I thought that maybe he liked me or something._ She thought to herself. But then she smiled as she looked at Shino. She patted his hands before nodding her head. "Thank you." She whispered, pulling his hand down to give it a small kiss.

Well to say that Shino was unprepared for that, was an understatement. That was made obvious by Shino passing out with a thud, thus alerting Reishi and Ino of their presence. Reishi looked up from whatever he was doing with a mayo knife in his hand at the ready to throw. _I hope to shit that they didn't hear anything._ He thought as he spotted his team. But when he spotted Anko and the way she was blushing and looking at him, he had to fight hiding himself behind the counter as his own face blushed profusely. _I am sooooo dead!_ He thought as he imagined his sensei's snakes crushing him for his perverted activities. "Umm, where's Kurenei-sensei?" he asked, his voice pitched higher than he thought.

Ino was not affected by any of this. Thus she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get me out of here! This _Hentai_ kidnapped me and has been telling me aweful stuff about Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as she struggled further, this time being interrupted by a finger sandwich of bologna, mayonnaise and a diced up sweet pickle (my fav sandwich so I apologize).

"This little skinny here decided to try and get me back for Team Seven attacking me, thus ending up in prison." Reishi growled as he made another sandwich for himself before making several more for his team. "Tell me you guys are at the very LEAST bringing your stomachs."

"Well, Reishi-_kun_, I do believe Kurenei is on a date so she couldn't make it. Said she would make it up to you later." Anko said with a wink. "Now, what are you doing with a missing clan heir?" she asked, only to receive a shoulder shrug from her student.

"All I know is that you guys and her being here for an extended time is kind of a major surprise." He said with a chuckle. "Ino, you should chew and swallow that, or else you'll have to clean it up off my counter with your tongue." He growled as he looked at the blonde as she stubbornly refused to chew on the food in her mouth. "EAT!" he shouted.

Ino quickly began to attempt to eat the food. Reishi growled at her as he picked up the sandwich and held it for her to eat, which she did hesitantly. "Reishi-kun?" Hinata eeped as she looked at him from the side of the counter. "My father… my father has asked me to ask you what you had planned now that you have virtually united the Hyuuga clan under one family in a way." She asked, looking to Shino as he stood up shakily before blushing again.

"The first thing, Hinata-chan, is to stop those Elders from trying to go behind your fathers back. They are probably not happy about giving up their slaves like they did." Reishi began as he handed out the sandwiches. "Shino, I have some grains if your kikai would like them. I don't know what they'd eat other than chakra so I improvised." He said with a sheepish smile.

Anko was the first to try a bite of hers. But unlike Ino, she smiled before devouring the entire sandwich. "That was really good, Reishi-kun." She smiled, licking a drop of mayonnaise off of her finger. _When did I start calling him Reishi-kun anyways?_ She thought idly. _Shit I think it's been since meeting him._ She thought with a small blush.

"So, I hope we aren't interrupting the party?" a deep voice called from one of the sliding glass windows. Looking to them caused Ino to pale even whiter as she saw her father in front of them with the Hokage in his casual clothes.

"Ah, Inouichi-sama, Hokage-sama!" Reishi smiled before walking around the counter to the two and shaking their hands. "I take it my clones told you the situation?" he asked.

"Ah, yes Reishi-san." Ino's father smiled before turning toward his daughter. "I wish I could have found you without help, Ino. I would have liked to have talked with you without interference."

"Your not important to me anymore, Yamanaka-san." Ino replied flatly, her eyes glazed over as she looked from Reishi to her father and the Hokage. "I'm an Uchiha now. Your superior." She growled.

"Okay who spiked my coco-puffs?" Reishi called out with a glare as he walked over to the boxes in his cabinets and opening them. Turning back to the blonde in front of him, he growled at her, keeping his eyes burning into the woman. "Who the FUCK do you think you are claiming to be part of a dead clan, Ino-san?" he asked.

"The Uchiha are not going to be dead for long." Ino chuckled darkly. "Sasuke-kun told me that he loved me. That he wanted to revive his clan with me, and that he would make Sakura our slave with Kakashi-sama training them until they could leave the village on their own." She said, her eyes glinting in the apartments low light as her tongue slid along her lips.

"Oh this is just getting better and better." Reishi chuckled. "Hokage-sama? Has that seal-master arrived yet?" he asked as he looked at Ino's eyes, giving him a silent signal regarding something amiss with the girl. Walking over to Hinata, he whispered when she had her attention on her. "Can you take a look through those beautiful eyes? I think something might be wrong." He whispered, getting a confirmation from the young Hyuuga.

Without a word, Hinata was able to see around Reishi's chains and into Ino's body, watching as her Tenketsu seemed to be surpressed. "Genjutsu." She whispered. "And a powerful one."

Reishi was at Ino's side in a second, ready to bring out a swift end. "So, Ino. What caused you to come to my apartment?" he asked.

"I was told that you were watching me, and that you would want me." She answered flatly. "I was told that if I got the chance after you came inside me, that I should slit your throat." She said weekly.

Reishi had to stop himself from slashing the woman with a butter knife right then and there. Looking to the Yamanaka Clan Head, he asked for permission, only to receive a nod. "Okay, Ino. I know that you are not gonna like this, but guess what. Time for a change of pace." He growled, his eyes turning slightly black before he slumped to the ground.

Anko hit the deck quickly, barely catching him as he fell. "What the hell!" she shouted as she looked from Ino to Inouichi. "Would someone please tell me what the FUCK is going on here!?" she cried.

"Anko-chan." Ino said with a hint of amusement. "Don't be mad at me, please? I stole the mind transfer technique a while back while watching Inouichi in the T & I department. After talking with him about it, he gave me permission to use the technique so long as I did it only in his presence and not in a combat situation." She said dumbly, reminding everyone of Reishi's speech patterns. "Damn it, Yamanaka-sama. I don't know when she became like this, but I can't stop it." she growled. "Its chakra based. Hinata, hit my chakra points quick!" she shouted, nodding toward his body.

"Too late, kid." Reishi's body called out as it fought out of Anko's grip and stood. "Damn it feels good to have a body again. No offense kid, but you know how much I miss the outside world." He said with a sinister look to his face.

At this, Sarutobi could only gasp before reaching for his kunai and Inouichi to stare dumbfounded at the display.

"Remember our accord, numbnuts." Reishi growled from Ino's body.

"Yeah yeah I know." Reishi's body frowned, scratching his forehead. "I still don't know why you don't use my arm and leg warmers." He growled as he looked at his forearms.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi growled from his place at the corner of the living room, kunai in one hand, shuriken in the other.

"Damn four months dead and people think your some kind of psychosis." Reishi said in a deeper voice.

"Zabuza!" Reishi shouted, trying to distract the others.

"That's right. I haven't formally introduced myself." 'Reishi' said as he looked down at a shocked Anko. "Oh, so this is Anko-chan?" he asked, looking her up and down. "I can understand what its all about now." He said, bowing to whisper in her ear. "You know he has that pic in the bathroom? Well lets say its under his pillow, along with one other woman's picture." He said with a chuckle before he was pulled back short. "All right damnit, alright!" he shouted, throwing his hands up. "I use to go by the name of Zabuza Momichi, Hokage-sama. Until of course I was betrayed and killed." He explained, not paying attention to how Hinata was seeing red across them all.

"You bastard!" she shouted. "You killed Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed in outrage as she ran at him, only to see a small chair enter the field of combat, causing her to careen over it.

"Now, little Hinata-chan." Zabuza growled. "Let me tell you something." He growled, bowing to the womans ear.

"Zabuza!" Reishi shouted once again, drawing his bodies attention only to have it nod at him.

"I did not kill the blonde directly. I ended up dying before I did. Naruto Uzumaki died on his way back to Konoha, alone. Reishi can tell you everything that happened after that. I am just a ghost out to teach my ways to the only one worthy of having a dream. And besides, I only have a week left before I dissipate." He said with a sigh, looking at Ino's body with a saddened look. "I never told you that there was a time limit. I'm sorry Reishi." He explained.

"So," Reishi began. "That's why you made me finish that scroll of yours last night." He said with a sad motion of Ino's head.

"That's right."

All of a sudden, Ino screamed out in some kind of pain, causing Inouichi to come forward to inspect her. "Reishi, you need to get out of her mind, NOW!" the mind walker ordered. Instantly, Ino seemed to come back to herself as Reishi's body crumbled again.

"I'm sorry everyone." Reishi said as he massaged his head. "I failed the main section after all Inouichi-sama." He said with a saddened face.

"Reishi-san, don't worry about it." The Hokage smiled. "You've gone farther than most would have ever considered to go as it is." He said, explaining to everyone else the trouble of entering someone's mind being only able to be withstood by the Yamanaka clan.

Anko simply picked Reishi up from the floor and slowly the two escorted everyone away from the apartment, Reishi creating clones to carry Ino to the Yamanaka estate. Anko simply told the team to meet tomorrow for some grueling training with Team 9 for the exams, which caused everyone some discomfort since they were worried about seeing Neji and Lee trying not to kill each other in anger again.

After everyone left, Anko quickly carried Reishi to his room before tossing him on his bed. That was before she lifted up both sides of his bed pillows, laughing as she leaned over and picked up the three photos he had under them. Showing them to the exhausted shinobi she chuckled. "So, I see that 'Zabuza' was right about one thing." She said as she looked them over. "I see you are into older women." She laughed again. "And here I thought you were somehow gay with how you avoided the women in the village." She explained as he grew a concerned expression to his eyes. "So… Anko Mitarashi and Tsume Inuzuka are able to get your sergeant to stand up huh?" she asked, sitting on his queen sized bed.

Reishi could barely talk with how low on energy he was. But if he would have been able to, he would have been able to meekly defend himself. But as it was, he could only lay there. _That's IT, no more using that jutsu!_ He shouted at himself as he tried to sit up at least to see what Anko was doing.

"You know, Reishi-kun." Anko began. "I know that somehow men get off with older women easier." She laughed as she looked over her shoulder at the look on his face. "But I know for a fact that I have been attracted to you for a while, so you better not be pulling my leg." She growled, holding a kunai that seemed to appear out of nowhere against his inner thigh.

Reishi could barely shake his head in the negative. But apparently the little amount of action he was able to make was able to quiet her worries. For as soon as she saw his head shake, she chuckled. "Good." She said as she stood up. Without a single word to him or to explain herself, she dropped the trench coat and sliced her mesh top off, revealing a red laced half cup bra covering her newly revealed C cup breasts to him.

Reishi was unprepared for the actions from his sensei, so he did what any other male would do in his situation… blood flew from his nose and caused him to fly back knocking him into the wall head first causing him to pass out.

Rooftops of Konoha ~ Two hours later

Tsume Inuzuka was speeding across the rooftops. She had not felt better in years! After waking up after an hour, she could barely contain her happiness. Then when she had finished eating a three steak meal, she promptly sped out of the Compound, an ache appearing in her stomach for the first time in what seemed like years. She only knew that she needed to get to her man before she did something drastic. He seemed to draw her to him without even trying.

Oh yes, Reishi Navumo was in for one hell of a night… and morning.

AN: Okay, this was just to set up the romance couple. I don't know if I am going to add more to any harem ideas. I guess I would have to have a pole for the idea. Sakura, Ino and Hana are out of course. Ino has her own problems, Sakura is probably going to be in prison until after the exams and I don't think Hana would go for a romance with someone who has banged her own mother.

So here it is I guess:

Reishi/Temari

Reishi/Konan

Reishi/Amy (it would be interesting… clean slate! *maniacal laughter imminent)

Reishi/Fem Kyuubi

Reishi/Tsunade

Reishi/Mei

Reishi/Fuu

And if anyone has a plausible idea for a cross-over pairing, then please explain.

Oh, another question… Who would like to see a Fem Gaara? I would even be able to put her in the Harem if I get the amount of requests by review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reishi was struggling to so much as move as he looked over the bed at Anko as she seemed to be acting like a lioness on the prowl. She hadn't said much to him other than reminding him that he had said he enjoyed the older ladies. After he had awakened from being knocked out via nosebleed, he was almost overwhelmed at what he saw: Anko, his sexy sensei, holding him close as he awoke, her uncovered breasts pressing against his face. He had shrieked as he slid away, making sure his face mask was still intact.

Looking at the special Jounin almost caused him to flying back into the wall. "So," Anko smiled. "Does my Reishi-kun like what he said?" she asked as she crawled closer to him.

A sudden thud was heard outside of the room, barely heard by the two as Anko crawled closer to him. She was nearing his makeshift mask before the moment was ruined by a loud knock on the doorframe of Reishi's room, causing Anko's advance to be halted. She looked behind her to see someone that she did not recognize.

Anko was immediately on her guard as she saw the woman. Taking only a second, she stood over Reishi with a kunai in her hands. "Who are you and what are you doing in Reishi-kun's apartment?" she growled.

The woman in front of them however had no eyes for Anko. That was decided as she seemed to stare at Reishi with a glazed off look like she was hypnotized by his very visage. "Reishi-kun…" she gasped before looking at a half-naked Anko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Inouichi-san." Sarutobi began. "What else have you been keeping from me?" he asked.

The Yamanaka clan head looked sadly at the aging man. "I did not know that he was able to do it so effectively." He began. "I also didn't think that he had a ghost of a mist swordsman inside him." He sighed. "He came to me, I guess it was just a couple of days after he became a leaf nin. Said that he had accidentally learned our mind transfer technique from watching a Yamanaka in their training." He said with a frown. "He never told me who had been so stupid, said something about not wanting to get anyone into trouble just because he was being observant."

"But that doesn't explain how he ended up with that for an instructor, along with my friends teaching there isn't a doubt in my head about him being Chuunin level if not Jounin." Sarutobi sighed, looking at the past Hokage's pictures once again.

"And having kicked the crap out of the Hyuuga's own prodigy is not a small feat I guess." Inouichi smiled wistfully. "But he promised me that he wouldn't use it unless I gave him permission." He said with a shrug.

"Did you or your people get anything out of what was going on in Ino's mind?" Sarutobi asked with a frown. "Whoever is controlling her seems to know what they are doing." He explained, causing Inouichi to frown once again.

"Nobody has even been able to get into her mind." The blond began, looking at his hands in defeat. "Whoever did this to my daughter will die." He growled.

"Patience, my dear friend." Sarutobi began. "Is there any way that we could as the boy to do it again for us? Maybe he accidentally left his own doorway in there." He frowned as his friend shook his head.

"Even if he did, the sheer idea though is I wouldn't ask him to do it again." Inouichi began. "You see, what happened in the apartment could easily kill someone that isn't up to the task of literally piecing everything that they see. Reishi-san is in for a hell of a night unless he has exceptional reserves in the mental department. As is I was surprised to see that he was able to withstand it and not die right off the bat. Ino's mind was supposed to be something of a blockade. It was supposed to be that way for anyone in our clan." He growled as he slammed his hand into his chair.

"Yamanak-san, you could not have known that I would be able to do it. So please do not blame yourself." A voice interrupted them, causing them to look up at the office door to reveal Reishi in his reverent glory. "I am sorry about your daughter, Yamanaka-san." He said with a downcast look as he shuffled into the Hokage's office.

"Reishi!" Sarutobi began as he was around his desk instantly. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be up and around this soon, Reishi."

"For one thing, Hokage-sama. I can make chakra and I can move my lips." Reishi explained, informing him of his state. "I should be fine by morning if I am able to at least leave the damn apartment by then." He blushed.

"What do you mean, Reishi-san?" Inouichi began as he looked on in concern.

"Well, my motor skills are coming back sooner rather than later, and Anko-chan is trying to well… take advantage of something I had said before which I am greatly embarrassed about." He explained as his blush deepened. "And there's more." He said as he began another story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Apartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A thirteen year old girl woke up, feeling tired still, even after waking up so easily that morning. But as she tried to stand up, her back began to start hurting. Placing a hand on her back, she forced herself up to stand. "What is wrong with me!?" she asked herself as she reached for her bra and panties, finding that she was not exactly able to fit in them for some odd reason. As she entered the bathroom closest to her bathroom, she looked in the mirror only to cry out in surprise. "What happened to me!?" she shrieked, causing her widowed mother to come running, only to stop at the bathroom door.

Ami Kunokushi was a thirteen year old girl, with blue hair and bright green eyes. She had went to sleep at an approximate height of maybe four foot three. Now as she stood in front of the mirror, she cried as she realized that she must have been five foot nine if slightly taller! Her breasts still were about the size of a little B cup breast size, and still no ass what to see. She promptly turned around to see her mother and her current boyfriend fainting, even though the boyfriend looked like he was about to have a nose bleed. "What the fuck has happened to me!?" she shouted as she cried out at the ceiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi's Apartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tsume-chan?" Reishi asked as his mouth finally started working again. "Is that really you?"he asked as he saw the woman in front of him. But as he looked up, he saw something that he didn't realize before: Anko-chan was standing directly over his face, and she was not wearing panties!

"Reishi-kun!" Anko and the Tsume look a like cried as they saw Reishi's face brighten to the point that it looked like his entire face was going to explode.

Anko was immediately beside him, with Tsume on the other side, both taking a hand and holding it. "Anko-san, please back up a minute?" Tsume began, her Alpha tendencies coming to the forefront. "I need to speak with him alone." She explained.

"Fine." Anko pouted, not releasing him. "But I want his lips first." She smirked as she began to pull off his mask.

_Oh shit!_ Reishi thought as he tried to fight being unmasked.

But even through his fledgling protests, the mask came off, revealing the marks that had haunted him for his entire life.

Anko held the cloth in her hand as she gapped at Reishi's face. Tsume on the other hand, had her face buried in his chest crying. "Na… Naruto-kun?" Anko asked.

"Umm…" Reishi frowned. "Your not gonna start beating me now, are you Anko-chan?" he asked as tears quickly leaked out of his eyes.

Tsume looked back up at this point, only for her eyes to widen further. _I thought I was imagining things…_ she thought. _But he's here! He's alive!_ She screamed to herself as she looked at him all in his glory. "Is that really you?" she asked, holding in any kind of emotion as her chest burned in hope.

"Umm… yeah." Reishi sighed. "When I came back from that mission to Wave, I was already considered dead. Nobody would go against the _Great_ Sasuke-kun or his stupid fucking sensei. So I asked the Hokage to leave me dead and give me a new life." He began, looking at the two as his eyes filled with hope. "You've got to believe me, I didn't want to make everyone think I was dead, but it was the only way that I could at least be allowed to have normal training." He explained. "But then something happened that I did NOT expect." He sighed. "As soon as I was pronounced dead and given the name of Reishi Navumo, I started remembering things, and my mind seemed to be growing more clear each passing day. My neck burns every once and a while, but other than that, well I am a new man as it were." He shrugged as his thoughts turned dark.

"But why keep up this charade Naruto-kun?" Anko asked. "You know that you would be accepted from your friends." She pleaded.

"Anko-chan. I not only have my thoughts to myself again, I also know that NOBODY in that council of losers would allow me to be anything other than a Chuunin. I mean, COME ON!" Reishi shouted. "As Reishi, I have some kind of a chance for my dream. I mean fuck damnit." He began. "I mean, I want to be Hokage. I have a serious issue with me being seen as a knucklehead. With me being on a team that is actually SERIOUS about being in the shinobi program, and with people not wanting to bend over backwards to blow a little boy's ego up so he keeps his precious eyes in the fucking village? I think that that is fucking bullshit. But that is neither here nor there." He growled as he looked down at his feet as he stood there.

Tsume could only smile as she looked at the young man that she had thought was dead. An Inuzuka felt that they knew who they would mate with when they became of age. But when Tsume had fallen in love with Kiba and Hana's Father, or as she later referred to him as the sperm donor, she had thought that she felt something, only for it to not be there when she had married the man. Later he felt that he deserved better then a clan head for a wife. She had never even considered that he was the idiot. So she had become a major bitch to everyone in her life. But looking at it now, she could only thank him for leaving. For now as she was far younger than she already was, since she still felt that she was young in her own life.

"It not only ended with them beating me and ignoring me, and THEN denying me buying shit, but they put a seal on me!" Reishi yelled, looking around the bed at the two women. "Anko-chan. You're the one that made me realize something was wrong with my neck." He explained, pointing to the back of his neck.

"I noticed some kind of seal, but that was it. I was never able to look at it closely." Anko began.

"It doesn't matter." The boy began, his hair waving slightly. "When I got my new name, and the village was made aware of my being 'dead', everything became clear as the seal seemed to die." He explained. "I felt immediately better, more thoughtful and aware. Shit I don't even become angry that often anymore." He laughed. "Hell I can control my emotions far far better than I use to."

Anko and Tsume simply sighed before doing something more forceful… they tackled him as they hugged him and kissed him. Amidst the squeals of happiness, neither of them realized the tears from any of them falling to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sighed as he sat down in his chair after the Council Meeting. He still couldn't believe the audacity of Danzo. He seemed to always be looking for power or some way to overthrow anything that he wanted as the Hokage to do. Always saying that whatever he was doing was for the good of the village. _Whatever,_ he thought as he took out his Viewing Orb. _Keep thinking that war is the only thing that makes a village great._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ANBU Holding Cells

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi was seriously regretting everything that caused his predicament. _Why oh WHY did I let myself be talked into these things._ He thought as he looked around the cell, then back to his own hands. _Chakra sealing cuffs._ He growled to himself. In the hallway leading to his cell, he sighed as he heard the mid-day meal coming to him. At least he THOUGHT it was coming to him. _How long has it been since I ate?_ He thought to himself. Then he heard something that he wished he could just SHUT UP: The noise of Sakura Haruna screaming at the guards about her and her precious _Sasuke-kun_ being innocent.

"SHUT UP!!" He heard the loud shout from one of the guards just before the sounds of flesh connecting with flesh was heard followed by the sound of flesh hitting the ground. Then there was silence. Taking a look at his own feet he frowned.

"I hope Sasuke is okay at least." He sighed quietly. Or at least he _hoped_ it was quietly. The rustling of keys was heard outside his cell, causing him to look up in surprise as his door opened.

At his door stood several ANBU guards along with one other person… That person showing themselves to be Danzo himself. "Danzo-sama." Kakashi croaked. "To what do I owe the honor?" he asked.

"Cut the pleasantries, Kakashi." The old War Hawk growled as he tapped his cane on the ground. "We both know that you don't care for me very much, and that I don't care for you just as much." He began. "But recent developments allow us to be partners of a sort, if only for a short time." He explained.

"Then what the fuck do you want with me, Danzo." Kakashi growled as he tried to pull his hands apart even for just a short amount of time.

"Now see, that is what I had hoped you would ask me, Hatake." Danzo smiled as he walked further into the cell. "Now, it seems that there has been an entrance into the shinobi program, that there seems to be absolutely NO information on. One Reishi Navumo." He began, watching the raw emotions gathering on Kakashi's mask less face. "And since you are the only one that has seen this boy around, and in fact you have even went so far as attacking this boy in your grief about your fallen student, one Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled as raged slipped through the many emotions on the cyclops' face.

"Neither of them are of importance to me, nor should they be to you Danzo. Reishi will never make it through Chuunin." Kakashi growled.

"Well considering that the boy and his team are already on their way to the Chuunin exams next week it shouldn't be too much trouble from what the only report I have been given this Reishi character is very powerful and should have no trouble with being promoted. In fact if my information is correct, he hopes to be Hokage one day." Danzo smiled. "Now, tell me Hatake. What is so special about this boy that you would send the last of your team against him in a fight, yourself included?" he asked, the door to the cell shutting behind him as he sat next to the Jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi's Apartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi smiled as he sat with the girls once again. The both of them had kept their hands to themselves for now, only barely. After the inevitable makeout session that the three had endured, they simply smiled and cuddled shortly after. "Anko-chan, Tsume-chan. I want you two to promise me that you won't tell anyone. This is important. We all know what would happen if people were to know I was still alive." He explained, receiving a nod from the two. "That's good." He laughed as he watched the now electric glare that the two were giving each other. "Where's my stick." He muttered to himself as he looked around his room.

"What was that, Reishi-kun?" Tsume asked, looking away from ANKO momentarily.

"At least that got your attention." Reishi growled as he looked at them. "Now, you two are wanting to be with me, is that right?" he asked quietly, knowing that he now held their attention. "I don't care what you think about me. But right now I could give a shit about which of you is stronger. I know you," he began as he pointed at Tsume. "Can't teach me anything because everything you know is a clan secret." He explained as he watched her face fall. "It does NOT however, make Anko-chan any better than you are." He frowned. The frown quickly turned upside down as he saw Anko reach over and pull the de-aged Tsume into her grasp. "I love the two of you equally. Anko you and Tsume-chan are both important to me. And I already feel the love growing for the both of you." He explained as they nodded their heads.

"Reishi-kun." Tsume whimpered as she seemed to be having a cold or something.

"Whats wrong, Tsume-chan?" he asked, rushing to her side only to be tackled by the woman with Anko at her side. "Umm, someone please tell me whats going on!?" he shouted before his mouth was met by Tsume's wonderful lips.

"Reishi-kun." Anko began as she seemed to rub Tsume's back as the other woman seemed to grind her pelvis into Reishi's hip. "The Inuzuka women have an issue every once in a while." She smiled as Tsume started to whimper in need. "They have times of intense 'heat' where they feel that they must mate or they will die." She explained as she looked at the blush on Reishi's face seemed to redden even further.

"I need you Naruto-kun!" Tsume whimpered before smashing her face once again into Reishi's face.

Reishi seemed like he had enough almost immediately. A weird aura exploded out of his hands, encompassing the three as they watched. The next thing that Tsume and Anko knew, Reishi had Tsume pushed against the nearest wall, molesting the woman mightily as he ground his hips into hers before Reishi's bracer on his right hand expanded again, this time producing a rather weird looking knife from it. The blade extended about a good six inches maybe from the end of the bracer past Reishi's hand. The blade immediately slashed through Tsume's shirt and vest, causing Tsume to miraculously scream out in pleasure. Or at least Anko HOPED it was pleasure as Reishi began to squeeze and kneed on Tsume's left breast, keeping away from her nipple but squeezing enough of her breast to cause Anko's own thighs to quiver from the look of it.

But that was not all. Out of the corner of her eye Anko turned just in time to see a clone of Reishi haul her back to the edge of the bed, its hands on her breasts and kneading them quite harshly. "You like things rough, don't you Anko-chan?" the clone asked, pinching her nipples hard before sinking his teeth into her neck, the same exact area that Anko hid her curse seal. As soon as Anko felt Reishi's teeth on the mark however, a large amount of blue chakra erupted out of her eyes, shocking Reishi and Tsume out of their 'activities'.

Looking at his clone, Reishi frowned as he wondered what was going on. Chakra was literally pouring out of Anko, enough to actually be visible. But as he was about to dispel his clone to stop whatever was causing Anko to scream out in pain, Tsume stopped him. "I need to be able to tell the Hokage what happened later, and with the way things are going, you will be able to tell him what exactly your clone did. Seems to me that it would be easier that way. Don't you think?" she asked, trying to smash her breasts back into their smaller confines. "Damn breasts." She growled.

"I like them." Reishi grinned with a heavy blush. _Damn you fox. I know you made it so I would love big breasts._ He growled at the fox only to hear the damn woman's laughter in his head again. "Hell, we already have to tell him that your back to being young again." He smiled. "Even though we have no way to explain it ourselves." He chuckled as Tsume once again blushed deep red.

Anko screams intensified only marginally, but enough for them to notice. All of a sudden, Reishi's clone dispelled and the original seemed to wince in pain at the absorbed knowledge. "Damn fucking snake teme!" he growled to himself.

"What happened?" Tsume asked, looking between the two as Anko seemed to smile before slumping forward in exhaustion.

"I think I just did something I should have waited to do." Reishi frowned as he scratched his head. He calmly walked over to Anko's sprawled form before picking her arm up and checking for a pulse. Finding a strong pulse, Reishi looked to Tsume before picking up Anko's head and peeling her eye slightly open. Her eyes were just as beautiful as ever, glistening in a sort of weird after-glow. Her normal brown eyes had flecks of orange in it, with what looked like a deep orange ring around the outside of her eyes. But the eyes nor how her hair seemed to shine more caused Reishi any problems. What caused him problems was that her breasts seemed to have grown ever so slightly, her hair looked to be made out of silk, and her skin was blemish free, including no curse seal! _Jiji's gonna kill me!_ He thought as he slapped his forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office ~ Next morning

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reishi and Tsume rushed into the Hokage's Office that morning as soon as they awoke. They had spent most of the morning looking over Anko and making sure that she was going to be okay. But now as they dragged her into the office on Reishi's back, they knew something must have been wrong. "Hokage-sama." Reishi panted as he placed Anko on a couch. "Whats the matter?" he asked breathlessly.

"Well Reishi-kun." Sarutobi began as he rifled through some paperwork. "It seems that something did in fact happen late last night. Other than what appears to be Anko and her drunken behavior." He explained, catching his breathe against the coming onslaught. "Reishi-kun. Team Seven has been released from prison." He replied flatly, mentally holding his ears closed.

Reishi took only a moment before he began to visibly shake. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE RELEASED!?" he shrieked, causing both Tsume and Sarutobi to wince in pain. "You let someone who has attacked a fellow shinobi go free? Not only that, but two jutsu-stealing hacks, and a shrieking banshee?" he asked in frustration, now releasing small amounts of heated chakra into the air. "What was the grounds that they were released, Hokage-sama?" he ordered, contempt held noticeably in his voice.

"There was no circumstantial evidence regarding whether or not they attacked you." A deep voice called out behind them from a corner. The corner seemed to shrink, revealing to Reishi the man he very much wanted to kill: Danzo. "As far as I am concerned, since you did not join our academy, I do not consider you much more than an insect at the moment, _boy_." The old War Hawk began.

"Shut up, Danzo-san." Reishi growled, his bracers activating. "As far as I am concerned you can go to hell. You and your fucking ROOT division." He said, his growl intensifying.

"Reishi," Tsume whispered beside him. "Be careful my dear."

"Men are talking, woman." Danzo shouted. "Know your place."

"Her place is by my side, Danzo-teme." Reishi growled. "I suspect you have a reason to even come NEAR my face. What is it." He asked quietly.

"Is that any way to talk to your new boss?" Danzo asked, his face stern in controlled anger.

"Go away, Danzo." Reishi said as he turned away from the War Hawk. "I only have one old boss, and he happens to be MY Hokage, not you." He began. "And until either he dies or sends me to you, you are not my boss. Oh, and tell the Uchiha if he comes near me again, you and him will both have a surprise waiting for you." He said threateningly.

"Hokage-san, I want this _boy_ arrested for threatening me." Danzo shouted in outrage. _If I can't have you rightly, Reishi-kun._ He thought. _I will do it by force._

"Go back to your chemistry set, Danzo." Reishi growled. "If I would have threatened you, my clones would have your nuts in a smoker ready for the Inuzuka kennels." He growled as he looked behind the War Hawk, revealing four Kage Bunshin, all armed with their swords instead of using their bracers.

Sarutobi simply sighed as he watched the two duel with just words. _I hope you know what your doing, Naruto-kun._ He thought as he looked at Danzo. "Get out of my office, Danzo, and show me the proper respect. Last warning." He growled. "And leave my shinobi the hell alone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training Ground 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sighed as he watched his two members of his team working out. Or rather Sasuke working out and Sakura fawning over the last Uchiha. "Okay, you two." He began, drawing their attention. "I know our chakra is still sealed for another week. But that doesn't mean we should slack off." He smiled his usual eye smile. "I hate it as much as you two do, but we attacked a fellow shinobi, so we shouldn't be out of jail. You should count your blessings."

"I don't have to count shit, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke growled. "Your plan flopped, and now we don't have shit to show for it." He said, twirling a kunai in his hand before causing it to fly off and nearly hit Kakashi in the crotch.

_Note to self._ Kakashi began as he tossed the kunai back to the Uchiha. _Make sure they practice with wood or blunted kunai from now on._

"So," Sakura began as she looked around the clearing, playing with strands of her hair. "What are you wanting us to do about Naruto-baka?" she asked.

"Sakura, whether you want to believe it or not." Kakashi frowned as he looked at his hands. "Naruto is dead."

"No he's not." Sakura argued, pointing toward the village. "He's at the Hokage's Office right now, probably putting the Hokage under some genjutsu to make everyone think that he is dead. And when he is ready, he's gonna come and kill Sasuke-kun!" she shouted.

"Shut UP!" Kakashi shouted, slapping the pink haired bitch across her face, causing her to skid off to the side. "He is DEAD! And we killed him!" he growled, disappearing in a blur of movement, leaving the two Genin to stay at the clearing.

_What happened?_ Sakura thought as she nursed the wound on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Location

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine figures stood in front of a rather large and grotesque visage that was barely visible due to being in a dark cave. Seven of these figures looked to be made out of pure static electricity. Two of them however wore long black cloaks with red clouds decorating them. One had blonde hair and seemed to be a fanatic about body piercings. The other was obviously feminine with shapely curves hidden by the cloak. Long blue hair covered much of her face, only to have it accentuated by a large paper orchid. "So," one of the dark figures began, frustration evident in his face. "My contacts keep telling me that both the Shukaku and Kyuubi vessels are dead." He growled in frustration. "Both the Ichibi and the Kyuubi." He sighed, hopelessness showing in the way his body posture betrayed him. But it was gone almost instantly as a loud thundering noise erupted from the chamber. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!" he shouted. "My art is useless now!"

"Quiet you clay playing freak!" another, deeper voice shouted in concert with the rest of the room. "Your thoughts of art are primitive at best."

"Either way," the single man called out, silencing them. "I am sending out my spies and making them aware to find the actual beasts of the Biju. If the containers are dead, then the beasts must still be alive." He reasoned, only to be interfered with again by the figure holding a large sword behind his back. "If that would be the case, then you wouldn't need us, now isn't that right." He asked. "You need us for the sealing, not the actual beast and of itself." He said, his voice calling out to him.

_If we can't find the beasts, then our plans are USELESS!_ He thought angrily as he closed the connection with the rest of the Akatsuki. Looking around the cave, the man known only as Pain looked at the statue. He hoped that the Biju would have been able to finish what they started, giving them what they needed to create the peace they sought out of the chaos. But, just as he watched the statue, he saw the many cracks forming, criss-crossing to the center of the stone. _It can't be!?_ He shouted to himself as he watched his creation splinter and fall apart. "Konan!" he shouted, hoping to figure out what to do. Only, his assistant in everything he did did not appear out of her usual Paper Shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzo had left the office without any further issues, seeing as Reishi had not actually threatened the War Hawk, Danzo could not do anything against him. But Sarutobi knew that something would happen with the War Hawk someday, even if its not in his own lifetime. "Reishi-san." He began. "That was a very dangerous move you made there." He warned. "Do you even know what that man could do to you?" he asked.

"I really don't care right now, jiji." Reishi began. "We have a problem going on with Anko-chan." He explained as he ran to the purple-haired Jounin's side on Sarutobi's couch. "One of my clones bit her. And I guess he accidentally supplied his full chakra INTO the skin…" he said, gesturing for the aged Hokage to look at her neck. "And I guess it must have disrupted or destroyed the curse seal on her because if you can't tell how much chakra this babe is putting out, then something is wrong with you." He explained. "I don't know how it happened, but the seal is gone and she seems to be regaining a lot of things that were being hampered by it." He said glumly.

"I don't know much about that seal. Nobody does." Sarutobi supplied. "All I can really do is ask a Hyuuga to look her over and see what they can tell me, along with a medic-nin's opinion on it." He explained as he looked closer at her neck. Something didn't seem right about the blank-skinned neck there. "Kai!" he called, summoning the chakra to destroy a suspected genjutsu on the said body. What appeared next shocked everyone. A large seal matrix appeared on her neck, or what he could only imagine would BE a seal matrix. It resembled a rather weird looking animal: a fox was at its center, with tribal markings around it with nine snakes around it. "What is that Reishi?" he asked blankly, looking to a younger looking Tsume. "And who is that?" he asked.

"Okay, the next person who asks me that are going to be served as biscuit bones for the Inuzuka Kennel." Tsume growled. "Old man I may look like I was at seventeen, but that doesn't mean that you could forget who I was!" she yelled.

"Tsume?" Sarutobi gasped. "What happened to you!?" he shouted, sitting down on a chair in disbelief.

"It's a good thing that your sitting then." Tsume began, sitting down herself where she slowly began to tell the Hokage how she woke up from a nap like she did, along with how she had been feeling for the last week.

Sarutobi looked blankly out at the village after she was finished. _So some kind of energy caused the life force of two shinobi to be melded somewhat?_ He thought as he looked at Reishi. "Does she know?" he asked the boy.

"She does, and so does Anko." Reishi sighed. "They both want to be mine, Hokage-sama." He frowned as a tear fell from his cheek into his mask. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi chuckled, even though he had to stop the boy from shouting at him once again. "I know, but in here I think that it would be okay for right now to be yourself."

"I am me, old man." Reishi growled. "I may have a new name but I am STILL me!" he shouted, slamming a hand on the couch's arm, only to have his bracer activate and a blade in length about three foot extended from the bracer. "GREAT?!" he shouted, looking at the blade. "My chains, darts, and now a three foot blade!" he growled. "Okay, when is this guy supposed to be here for the fucking seals?!" he shouted.

"One thing at a time, Naruto…" Sarutobi began, only to be growled at by both Reishi AND Tsume. "Fine, Reishi. I sent word but I think there may be a problem with him coming here." He began.

"And what is it? You're the Hokage. He should have Shunshined here as soon as you summoned him!" Reishi growled.

"He's your godfather, Reishi."

Reishi had to be held back from throttling the Hokage.

AN: Okay everyone, sorry it took me so long to write as much as I did. But if I wrote any more I think I would have given shit away. Yes, the statue to hold the Bijuu is breaking apart. But the real question would be… What will Pain and Akatsuki do now that it is unable to hold the Bijuu?

Also, I am trying to find a story that I read along time ago that I haven't seen in a while. Pretty much goes that Naruto gains a mutated version of the Sharingan from Kyuubi but I think it follows the cannon. Not sure about the name. If someone can please find it I would be most appreciative.

Also, divergence point I need to have a poll.

Good Jiraiya (Trains him):

Bad Jiraiya (Hinders him) (And to think that is more or less what he does in the show really): (sorry bad joke)

I am not having this be a Hinata fic. I have plans for a new one even though I can't seem to finish writing on my other stories. I have my Chosen Path but can't stop trying to finish this one. I would love some ideas on **Naruto And Family** along with **Chosen Path** so please give me some ideas. Read and Review please.


End file.
